Gargoyles: Live Action Miniseries
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Just something i had kicking around in my head.


I don't own these characters or profit from them. I just got the idea of what Gargoyles would have been like if they had done is as a live action miniseries. For imagination purposes, rather than CGI effects if this were real I would use a combination of prosthetic makeup, Jim Henson's puppet factory, and claymation. Most voice parts would be played by as many of the original cast as I could get… though I might try Jim Carrey as Owen/Puck and Sean Connery as MacBeth. Johnathan Frakes would still be Xanatos of course.

Gargoyles: Live Action Miniseries

By, Clayton Overstreet

Part One

Elisa Maza sat in her car and stared out at the monolithic building. Now the tallest in New York. She sipped some coffee, stopping occassionally to snap pictures of the men going in and out of the front lobby. When her cellphone rang she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Just checking in," Captain Chavez said. "I've been working on all these monster sightings and vigilante reports we've been getting in this week. See anyone we know?"

"Not that I recognize. Have to check the mugshots against the pictures later." She snorted and peered out her window. "Can you believe that Xanatos actually stuck a castle on top of his building?"

"He can do that. He's rich."

"He's rich because he deals in illegal weaponry."

"Actually detective, he deals in advanced weaponry that isn't technically illegal yet. And officially he only sells to the United States government. Even the FBI gave up on him."

"So why do you keep letting me check up on him?"

Chavez chuckled. "Because, much like you, I'm certain Xanatos is a double dealing bastard who is probably just biding his time until he's powerful enough not to have to hide from the police."

"Captain!" Elisa feigned shock. "You say suck bad things about a respected pillar of-" There was a loud crash outside. Turning she saw huge chunks of masonry falling. So far none of it had hit anyone, but a limosine parked on the street was half crushed under one huge block and the chaufer was crawling out looking dazed. Already she heard sirens coming closer. "Got to go chief." She turned off the phone and stepped out looking up. There were some bright flashes of light and gunfire from the top of the building and a helicopter circling. Some more blocks fell. Fortunately the dozen or so civilians had already moved back out of danger.

A half dozen black-and-whites pulled up and officer Morgan got out. "What's going on detective?"

The building was too high and dark to see anything else, but the chopper flew away. Elisa reached for her gun. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." She turned back to the officer. "Morgan, can you get the civilians back. Make sure nobody's hurt."

He nodded. "Already on it."

They made their way over to one of the larger pieces. Elisa bent down to examine something that looked like grooves and ran her fingers over them. "Claw marks."

"In solid stone?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"I'm going up." She headed for the front door.

Elisa stepped into the lobby, a huge area built in the design of a roman temple with green marble. On the floor inlaid with gold was Xanatos's company logo. Elisa smirked as she left a few dusty footprints across it. As she did the doors opened and a tall man stepped out. He stood straight in a very expensive business suit. His hair was blond and cut short. He looked at Elisa with obvious distain and adjusted his glasses.

"Mr. Xanatos will see you immediately detective Maza."

Elisa frowned. "How do you…?"

"Know your name? Mr. Xanatos was about to send you out some more coffee and a sandwich before we had… a small explosion caused by a gas leak."

"A gas leak?" Elisa said with a deep frown. "And you are?"

"Call me Owen. I am Mr. Xanatos's assitant."

"I want to speak with your boss."

He nodded. "Follow me." He led her past the security desk where the guard watched her closely and into the same elevator he had come through.

It closed on them and Elisa noticed that there were no buttons. "Pretty tight security." Owen said nothing. Just to be annoying she started humming, but if it worked Owen showed no sign of it.

Finally the door opened and they stepped out. "Mr. Xanatos, I've brought detective Maza to see you."

"Very good Owen. Please leave us alone." Owen bowed and walked out of the room through a side door. "How can I help you detective?"

"I saw a helicopter and heard gunfire up here after sections of your new castle almost crushed people in the street below."

"I apologize detective. The helicopter is from my personal security detail. We had a small accident and they came immediately to check outthe damage."

"Right, your man Owen said it was an electrical fire. Something with an exploded generator."

"I'm afraid Owen was mistaken. It was a gas leak," Xanatos said with a grin. They both knew Owen has told her the same thing.

Elisa nodded. "Sure. But just in case I'd ike to look around if you don't mind."

"Of course," Xanatos said. "I'll show you around myself." He stood up and walked around the huge desk. "Follow me detective."

Elisa did and was led through a huge castl4e. She tried not to gawk, remembering that she was following the man she had been trying to arrest for over a year. Unfortunately it really was impressive.

"I brought the whole thing over from Ireland," Xanatos said as if reading her mind. "Castle Wyvern has a… right history. I've done my best to keep the whole thing in tact… up until tonight." Elisa glanced at the electric light on the wall. "Of course I made a few modifications."

They made their way up to the top of the castle. Elisa looked around at the damage. There were blast marks all around and huge parts missing from one of the walls. Elisa went over and looked over the edge. "Gas leak huh?"

"What else could it have been?" Xanatos asked innocently.

Elisa frowned and looked around. Looking up ontop of one of the walls she thought she saw a figure, but realized that it was just a stone gargoyle. Behind her Xanatos said, "Sometimes this place creeps me out too."

Turning back to him she refused to let his apparent concern get to her. "So nobody got hurt?"

"Not at all. So if you'll excuse me…" He waved to a wall and Elisa saw another elevator. "I have business to attend to."

Elisa took the hint and headed for the elevator doors. "This one has buttons."

"Only from up here. It's my private exit for when I wish to avoid a large crowd."

"One of them," Elisa muttered. She had no doubt that Xanatos had a variety of ways out of the castle. She headed for the elevator.

Behind her Xanatos asked, "By the way detective, did they ever find out what happened to your brother?" Elisa snarled and turned, her hand on her gun. But Xanatos was already headed back they way they had come. He stopped in the doorway and controlling herself Elisa headed for the elevator.

The elevator doors were just closing when Elisa stuck her foot out. The door caught and opened again. Xanatos was already gone. "It isn't going to be that easy Xanatos." She slipped out and headed back towards the gaping hole in the wall. She looked down and saw the street far below. Already the cop cars were pulling out, Morgan's remaining to check in with her.

She heard something move in the stairway Xanatos had gone down. It was a clicking noise like someone in high heels. She hurried over next to the door, gun pointed up. After a moment she heard some heavy breathing. "Alright, whoever's in there come on out." She came around the front of the door and suddenly screamed.

Stepping out of the doorway was something out of a nightmare. Turquoise colored the monster was built like a cross between a dinosaur and a mastiff. It snarled and let out a dog-like barking roar. Elisa immediately raised her gun to shoot it, but a huge purple-gray claw closed around the gun, bending it in half like it was nothing. Looking up Elisa saw a huge figure with bat-like wings and glowing white eyes. It opened its mouth revealing huge white teeth.

Elisa backed away quickly, trying not to scream again and keep both creatures in her sight. Then the purple one lunged forward and Elisa screamed again, jumping back. She felt her legs hit something and then the world twisted upside down. Blurs of light flashed past her eyes. As the wind whipped around her ears she realized that she had fallen out of the hole and off the castle.

Then she jerked to a stop, the glow of the streethlights way too close for comfort and a loud shrieking noise in her ears, like scatches on a metal chalkboard. Looking down/up she saw her leg dangling in a familiar purple claw. She bent forward and saw that she was dangling from the claw of the second monster. Before she could scream it swung her around and dumped her on a ledge. "What the hell?"

"Are you alright?" The monster rumbled in a deep gravely voice.

"I… you can talk?" It frowned at her. "Yes, I'm… I'm fine I think. Thank you." He grunted and turned away from her. Elisa looked down. There were still at least twenty stories below her. And over eighty above. "Well I guess I'm stuck here for a while." She looked at the monster and smiled nervously. She eyed his body, noting the puple rock-like skin, the huge wings, and the brown loincloth around his waist with a tail sticking out. "At least you have wings. You can fly off here."

"I can't fly." It looked back at her. "My kind glide on currents of wind."

"Your kind? You mean there are more of you?" He didn't respond. "Look we either need to get back up to the top or down there." She pointed down to where several pedestrians and Morgan were peering up. They were still too high for anyone to get a good look and it was far too dark. They had probably just heard her screaming.

She gasped as the thing grabbed her arm and tossed her onto his back. "Hang on." She automatically grabbed his neck. She realized immediately that though she had a tight grip it was not giving him any trouble breathing. His muscles were better than a weight lifter's. Then to her shock the thing reached up and grabbed the wall. Its claws sank in as if the concrete were made of styrofoam.

It took a while and when they finally reached the top Elisa's arms were numb. Zhe slid down the monster's back and began rubbing them. It turned and asked, "Who are you?"

Reaching into her pocket Elisa pulled out her badge. "Elisa Maza, NYPD detective." She saw movement and turned to see the first creature approaching her. She started to back up. The purple one caught her. "Please don't fall off the castle again." She smiled and he motioned for her to step forward. The other monster came up and sniffed her hand. Nervously she petted him.

"Who are you?"

"Your kind call me Goliath." There was a flapping sound and suddenly she was surrounded by four more of the creatures. Three of them were wearing loincloths similar to Goliath's. The last, an old-looking brown skinned monster with a large white beard and ancient armor said, "Lad, who is this?"

"Is this a new friend Goliath?"A red one asked.

"This is Elisa… a de-tek-tive."

"It means I'm a police officer. An officer of the law. A peace keeper." She tried to figure out how to explain things.

"A knight of the realm you mean?" The little yellow one asked.

Fat green one bent in to sniff her. "Got any food?"

"Enough," Goliath snapped. He looked at Elisa again. "What are you doing in this castle?"

"Investigating. It's my job." She motioned to the huge hole. "What happened here?"

"The castle was attacked. We defended it from that strange metal dragon," the brown one said.  
"It wasn't a dragon, it was some kind of machine…"

"And then we were attacked by wizards with strange weapons!" The green one said.

"Xanatos has told us that he has many enemies," Goliath said.

Elisa shook her head. "Look, whoever or whatever you guys are, you need to know, you can't trust Xanatos."

"But he freed us from the spell we were under," the red one said. "He brought us to this strange new world."

"Spell?" Elisa asked.

Goliath frowned and looked out over the top of the buildings. Elisa looked too and saw the first rays of light coming. "You need to go."

"Wait I need to talk to you…"

Goliath frowned. "Alright, but later."

"I'm free this afternoon-"

"No! After nightfall," he growled.

She held up her hands protectively. "Alright, fine. Where?"

Goliath scanned the horizon. "That building, over there." He pointed.

Elisa nodded. "I'll be there."

"Leave," Goliath snarled one last time.

Elisa nodded and headed towards the elevator again. She decided it was a good idea to leave. Whatever was going on she was officially trespassing on Xanatos's property and no longer had a weapon. If she had not had a few people see her come up here she was almost certain Xanatos's securoty forces would have already made her vanish off the face of the Earth. As it was if she did not leave quickly he could still arrange an "accident". The doors closed behind her and she heard the red one say, "Goliath, what does this mean?"

"I don't know for sure. But Xanatos has some explaining to do."

In his office Xanatos saw Elisa get in the elevator from the screens on his desk. Then Goliath turned away, leaving the others, and headed inside. A moment later he came into Xanatos's office. "Xanatos, I wish to talk to you."

Turning off the screen Xanatos asked, "About what Goliath?"

"What exactly is it you want with us? I saw your 'security guards'. Their weapons were quite similar to the attackers. We are not able to fight such magic."

Xanatos smiled. "Like I told you before Goliath, I heard the stories about you and wanted to see if they were true. That's all."

"Then what do you expect us to do with this new life you have given us."

"Whatever you wish Goliath. But you should be careful. As you've seen tonight not all humans are as kind to those who are different." He saw the Gargoyle wanted to ask more questions, but glancing out the window Goliath frowned and turned to leave the room quickly and rejoin his clan.

Owen stepped into the room. "Do you think it is wise to let Goliath converse with detective Maza?"

"I doubt it. But I've been thinking. I may have a use for some of the other gargoyles, but Goliath has far too much influence over them. He may be the most powerful, but at the same time he's also the most independent. Left without a leader the others will be left alone in wha they think of as my world. Waiting for someone to tell them what to do."

"And then you will step in?"

Xanatos smiled.

Elisa was waiting on the roof for a half hour after sunset. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I should have just gone straight to-" There was a flapping sound like leather sails and she turned to see Goliath and the old brown one land next to her.

Goliath turned to his friend. "You didn't have to come."

"Just making sure you were not being led into a trap lad." He eyed Elisa suspiciously.

She held up her hands. "Don't look at me. If I told anyody about you guys they would think I was crazy." She looked at the old guy. "I know Goliath. What's your name."

"Our kind don't have names," he said.

"Then how do you know who you're talking to."

"We look different," Goliath said.

Elisa shook her head. "But… but things need names. It.. they just do."

"Humans," the old one smirked. "As if nothing is real unless you named it. You don't name the sky or the river do ye?"

Elisa smirked. "The river is called the Hudson."

Goliath laughed and the old one put a hand over his eyes. "Fine then, call me the Hudson." He shot Goliath a look. "I'll see you back at the castle."

"Go in peace…" He grinned. "Hudson."

"Bah!" The old monster turned and jumped off the roof. Elisa watched his wings spread and he glided away.

"So, can we go someone where talk?" Elisa asked, brushing some hair out of her face. The rooftop was cold and windy. Only about twenty stories shy of where Xanatos's castle started.

Goliath nodded. "Very well." He bent down and picked her up. Elisa laughed and put her arms around his shoulder. "How about down there?" She looked where he nodded and saw a large park.

"Sounds good." Then she squealed as Goliath jumped off the roof. "Sorry."

"Understandable. Humans fall. Gargoyles don't."

Elisa looked down at the passing ground. "You sure about that?" She saw him smile and flext his wings. She gasped and held on tighter. "Jerk."

It took a while but Goliath flew down and found a place deep in the trees near the pond to land. He sat Elisa down. "What is it you wanted to know?"

Smiling she pushed away from him and moved over to a large boulder. "Well fopr starters, what are you?"

"Your kind call mine gargoyles," he said.

"Okay… so what are you doing here?"

Goliath turned and stared out over the lake. The moonlight was reflecting off of it. "One thousand years ago it was an age of superstition and darkness. It was the age of gargoyles." He looked at her. "We are… were protectors. Treated poorly and often claimed to be demons by yours. We lived in castle Wyvern which was built on our ancestral home and kept it safe."

"So what happened?" Elisa asked. "You said something last night about a spell."

He looked down. "We were betrayed by one of our own. She and I…" His words cut off.

Elisa realized what he meant. "You loved her?"

"Yes," he said. "And I thought she loved me. But it was a ruse. She was after our people's secret treasure, the Grimmorum Arcanatum, the greatest book of spells in the world which we kept hidden and well guarded deep beneaith the castle."

Elisa said, "But magic isn't…" Then she looked up at Goliath and shut her mouth.

"She led invading vikings to our gates. We fought them off, but while we were distracted she snuck down and stole the book. Knocked out the three young ones with us."

"What about the dog-guy back there?"

"She was one of us." Elisa nodded. He was a guard dog. They had their limits. "When the old one, Hudson and I went down to check they told us what had happened. We all went after her."

"By yourselves?"

Goliath took a deep breath. "We trusted her. I thought… I thought I could talk her out of it. Could make her see reason." He smiled. "She thought the same of us. And told me all about her plan."

"What plan?"

"She intended to use the Grimmorum to eliminate the humans. All of them. Vikings and those in the castle. And eventually the whole world."

Elisa tilted her head. "And I'm guessing you said no."

"Not exactly," he said. "I tried to talk her out of it."

"Why? I'd think from your perspective it might be a good idea."

"Gargoyles protect. We do not kill unless we have to." He looked down. "And there was another reason. The Grimmorum exacts a heavy price for its spells. Each one takes ten years from the life of the caster. Sometimes more, especially if the spell is strong enough."

"And you were afraid she would die."

Goliath turned to her. "You aren't surprised? Upset that I put her life before humans?"

Elisa laughed. "Goliath I'd probably have done the same thing for someone I've cared about. I even see where she was coming from." Elisa took out her badge and looked at it. "In my job I often see the worst of humanity. This city is polluted. I've seen people kill each other, beat one another, and torture eachother.

"You can not see what people are willing to do sometimes to their own children and not think that maybe the world wouldn't have been better off without humans living here."

"Yet you protect them?"

"It's what I do," Elisa said, putting the badge away. "Besides I have to believe that there's a good in the world that needs to be protected. When I catch the murderers or when I save someone's life, it is always worth it."

Goliath smiled. "With an attitude like that you could almost be a gargoyle."

Elisa laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. So what did she-" There was a loud crack and a sharp pain hit Elisa in the leg and something ricocheted off the rock. "Ah!" She looked down and saw a hold in the side of her leg.

"What was that?"

"A bullet! Get down." Elisa rolled and dropped behind the boulder. Another bullet his Goliath in the chest and bounced off the same as the boulder, but it did take out a chip and he started bleeding. With a roar Goliath turned and ran into the bushes where Elisa could see flashlight. He roared like… well like a gargoyle and the lights scattered.

"Goliath wait!"

He stopped. "Someone's attacking us."

"And there are a lot of them." She stood up. "And I'm injured. Don't go rushing blindly after them. I don't have a weapon." She did not point out that he was the one who had broken it.

"You sound like Hudson," Goliath growled, but he came back.

"Can you fly us out of here?"

"No, I told you we just glide."

"Then we need to get somewhere less isolated."

"Who are they?" Goliath asked suspiciously.

Elisa frowned. "Judging by the hole in my leg and the sound those aren't standard street issue weapons. Handguns sound different and so do shotguns. I'd say it's some high end equipment. And in this town it probably means Xanatos."

"Xanatos?"

Keeping an eye on the trees Elisa limped over to him. "He manufactures specialized weapons. I've been investigating him for a year. Ever since my brother disappeared while looking into his biological weapons department."

"You suspect he sent these people? Why?"

"Probably because he saw you talking to me."

"How? He was nowhere around when you and I met."

"You have a lot to learn Goliath…" she heard a branch break. "And if you want to live long enough we have to get out of here. Can you swim?"

"Quite well…"

Elisa turned and jumped into the water. Behind her she heard a splash and felt intense pain as the cold water hit her fresh wound. "Head for the other side of the lake and keep down. They might have snipers… uh, archers." She figured Goliath would understand the much.

"You swim well," Goliath said as they pulled themselves up on the opposite shore.

"I swim twenty laps a day," she said. There was another bang and something kicked up mud next to them. "Run!"

Later they were both hiding under a bridge. Goliath said, "How do they keep finding us?"

"I don't know. In the dark and swimming across the lake we should have lost them… wait a minute. Hold still." Goliath felt something tug at his belt and jumped. When he looked Elisa had something red in her fingers. "A tracking device. And look here on the top. The logo for Xanatos industries."

"So it's true… but why? Xanatos spent a lot of time and money o get us here. He told us himself. Why kill me now?"

"Maybe he's afraid I'll get you to turn on him."

"I'm afraid his actions are what have done that," Goliath said."I recognize that symbol. It was on that flying thing that attacked the castle last night."

"He probably faked the attack. Nothing binds people together like having a common…" She sighed. "It's getting bright out here. Soon we won't be able to hide in the dark any more."

"Oh no." Goliath stood up. I have to hide. I have to… to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because when the sun comes up…" He stopped as the sun rose and stopped.

"When the sun comes up what?" Elisa said moving over to him. "Goliath wha-" She stared then reached out and touched him. "Stone?" In the distance she heard appproaching footsteps.

Flipping the tracker she gave Goliath a hard look and then turned and ran.

At sunset Goliath roared and stretched, stone skin cracking and flaking off his body. Elisa was standing in front of him, looking tired and bruised. "What the hell?"

"Sorry. My kind… we turn to stone duirring the day." He shook his head. "We're helpless. I thought I had more time."

"Looks like those bullet wounds are gone too."

"We heal…" he looked around. "Where are out enemies?"

Elisa frowned. "I've been playing hide and seek with them all day. The few times I tried to leave the park I found out that Xanatos has rented it for the day, closed the whole thing off with a fence and signs. And he has plain clothed forces keeping an eye on it." She showed her left arm which had a shirt sleave ripped off and tied around it. "I took a bullet in the arm figuring that out."

"So you hid from them all day?"

"I'm a New York cop," Elisa said. "And I think I threw them when I attached the tracker to a stray dog I found wandering around. This park is pretty big and there are only five of them. Xanatos is probably trying to keep this small. Even most of his people can't be trusted to kill a cop."

Goliath frowned. "I'm sorry I could not help…" He looked away. "One thousand years trapped in stone has taken my time sense."

"A thousand years…" She looked up at him. "That's the spell… that's what she did to you and the others."

"I suspect she merely wanted us temporarily out of the way while she implimented her plan. I may not have known her as well as I thought but… I think she intended to release us one day."

"Then why didn't she?"

"Xanatos showed us a diary of the castle's wizard the Magus. It says that after we left the remaining vikings went back and ransacked the place. They crushed my clan beneith their maces and kept fighting until they were all dead. When all was done maybe a handfull of humans remained. And when we never returned they took what remained of the castle and left."

"So what… you're the last gargoyles left?" Goliath lowered his head. She reached out and touched his arm. "Goliath, I'm so sorry."

"It is not your fault Elisa. You were not even born yet."

"I just-" She fell silent as she heard footsteps approaching.

On the bridge overhead a voice said, "Satellite imaging shows she was heading that way."

"Let's finish this. It's been fun but we've been throught his park all day and I'm getting tired of lugging these weapons around. What is this woman, a freaking Navy Seal?"

"Alright," a female voice said. "Hyena, you and Jackal head that way. Wolf and Dingo you go that way. I'll go up the middle and draw her out."

"Right Fox," a man's voice said. "But what the hell was that huge thing with the lady cop? And where did it dissappear to?"

"Who cares big brother?" Another voice said. "The boss wants her killed. If it comes back we kill it too. After that we can probably sell the body to science and find out what it is on the six o'clock news."

Goliath whispered. "These are our enemies?"

"I'd say so," Elisa said. "But they're probably some elite… hey!" Goliath spread his wings and jumped out of hiding with another roar. There was gunfire. "Damn it…" Elisa snuck around to the other side of the bridge.

The five attackers were dressed in securty uniforms. And why not? Xanatos probably had a great cover story to explain her death. Illegal search and mistaken for a thief. Accident. Whatever. It really didn't matter. Fortunately they were all facing down Goliath.

The gargoyle was doing well. He dodges their shots and those that hit were not doing much damage. He took down a large well muscles man with one punch and then his tail swung around to take down the second.

A skinny man was just taking aim with a weapon that looked a lo more high powered than the others. Like the kind they used for anti-tank missions. That would probably go right through Goliath like butter. Beside him a woman was reaching for a grenade.

The last member, a woman with long red hair and a mark over her eye stood back, taking shots and trying to hit Goliath in a vital spot. Elisa jumped her from behind and knocked her down. The woman turned to fight and Elisa kicked her in the face, knocking her out. Then she bent down and picked up the fallen weapon. The other two were looking at her now and paused, momentarily confused by the multiple targets.

Elisa fired, shooting the grenade out of the woman's hand. "No!" It dropped between them. The man and the woman scrambled away, but not fast enough. Elisa and Goliath, who had just knocked out the other two, were blown off their feet. Elisa lay there, waiting for the world to stop hurting. Then she saw something fly over her head and land next to her. "Goliath?"

A familiar voice said, "I'm afraid not." Elisa blinked and saw Xanatos looming over her. Only it was not exactly him. He was dressed in some kind of armor or a mechanical sit. "I saw the explosion. I'm here to help."

"Ironman?" She asked, coughing a bit. A clawed hand raised and a laser popped out. Elisa heard it power up with a low whine.

"Not quite."

Elisa sat up, reaching for her weapon. A bright blast of red light shot out and melted it, burning her fingers. She jerked back and stared up at him. "So what's with the new outfit Xanatos? Tired of business suits?"

"I felt something like this would help ease my transition into the leadership role for the remaining gargoyles. And if they do not obey me, then I can use it to kill them."

"I have to ask, what is it you're doing with the gargoyles?" Elisa asked, backing up in a crab-crawl. "I mean you free them from some spell and drag them all the way here just to kill them?"

Xanatos grinned. "Are you kidding? Flying warriors that can tear through stone with their hands? When I read in the Magus's journal that the way to bring the gargoyles to life without a counterspell was to raise the castle above the clouds, I thought I would just have a castle. Or that if it did work the gargoyles would be golems to do my bidding. Admittedly they are a bit too indipendant for my liking, but there are ways to fix that. And they will be so much easier to train when I've eliminated the alpha male."

"Goliath…" Elisa said. "He has a name."

"Yes, Goliath. Where is he?"

Elisa shook her head. "Dead. He was caught in the explosion."

"Well then I suppose you have no further use for me." He aimed his weapon at her.

"Wait!" Elisa said. "There is one thing you need to know Xanatos."

"What?"

Behind him a figure stepped into view over his shoulder. "Because, she lied." Xanatos was jerked back, claws scratching across his chest. Elisa rolled away just dodging his shot. "Hello Goliath." A face mask dropped down over Xanatos's head. A tinny speaker voice said, "So glad you're here. I was hoping ot test this out against a real gargoyle." He reached around and rakes iron claws over Goliath's face making him let got and step back, blood in his eyes. Xanatos turned to bring his weapon to bare, but a bullet slammed into it and it started shooting sparks.

Turning he saw Elisa with one of the other guns. "You are getting to be almost as much trouble as your brother."

Elisa glared at him as three more bullets bounced off the armor. "Good." Xanatos moved towards her.  
Xanatos was suddenly brought down by a tackle from Goliath. "You will not harm her Xanatos. Her or any member of my clan."

Rockets fired from Xanatos's feet shooting them up into the air. The machine struggled against the gargoyle's strength and claws, both bending and getting ready to break. Xanatos squeezed hard and things broke in Goliath's body. "You're good Goliath, but next to modern technology, you are nothing!" Goliath roared, his struggles starting to slow. Then to Xanatos's surprise he roared again and flexed. Hydraulics in the limbs cracked shooting fluid out of them. "No!" Goliath broke free and fell, his wings spreading to slow his descent. He landed hard, ut was breathing.

"Not so fast my friend…" Xanatos growled. His tail came up between his legs and with a click and whine the tip began to glow as the much bigger laser canon charged up. "This'll use up the last of my power, but all considered I think it'll be worth the risk-" The suit jerked and a moment later a really loud crack filled the air. Xanatos looked down and saw the tail fall off, leaving a sparking stump.

Down below, outfitted with the anti-tank weapon and earplugs, Elisa smiled up at him. "Going down?" Xanatos heard a low grumble as his suit lost power and went dark. It fell fast and crashed into the ground.

Elisa got up and limped over to Goliath. She knelt down and looked him in the eyes. "You okay?"

"I'll live. And be fine by tomorrow night." He slowly got up. "You?"

"Fine in a minute." She got up again and walked over to Xanatos. Behind down she opened the face mask. "He's still alive." The man's eyes flashed open.

"Going to finish me off?" Xanatos muttered.

"David Xanatos, you're under arrest for attempted murder and whatever else I can come up with." She punched him in the face and he fell asleep.

"You let him live?" Goliath asked.

"To face justice openly," Elisa said. She smiled at him. "Like I told you before, I have to believe there's enough good in the world to make it worth living in. Due process is part of that."

"What do we do now then?"

Elisa noticed a hatch in the suit and grabbed the handle. It popped open and spilled Xanatos out. She searched him and soon found a cell phone. "I'm going to call for backup. You should hide and then get back to your clan tonight if you can and get them out of the castle."

"Out of the castle?"

"Xanatos still owns it and he has a lot of people working for him," Elisa said. "More than enough who will smash a few statues without questioning the orders." She saw the pained look on his face. "Goliath look… there are things I can do. I'll call in the preservation society or something and get it moved and declared a monument. I'll do my best."

Goliath nodded and touched her cheek. Elisa leaned into his hand. "I believe you. But until then…"

"I'll find you a place. Find somewhere to hold up for the day and I'll meet you tomorrow night. We'll work on it together."

"Very well Elisa. You have… protected me. I trust you." He turned and walked towards a telephone pole, clomb up, and glide off into the night.

Smiling Elisa looked down and kicked Xanatos in the face, just to make sure he was still out. Then she used his phone and called for backup.

Three days later Morgan and Elisa met outside the police station. "You still looked pretty banged up."

"Not half as bad as I feel." Elisa said.

He touched her shoulder. "Hey buck up."

"Sorry but after all that…" She shook her head.

Morgan shook his head. "We knew Xanatos was going to try getting around this. I mean they found the remains of your weapon on his premises and two of those guys in the park are going to need prestetic limbs and things. They claimed you were breaking and entering. Illegal search."

"So Xanatos and his people gets two years for using illegal weapons and I get suspended and under investigation by internal affairs." She shook her head. "I'm probably going to lose my job over this and if he doesn't appeal and get his time cut down, Xanatos gets to come back to wealth and power after two years."

"They're looking through his files. And you have friends. You'll still be here when he gets out."

"True, but I think my chances of ever getting a promotion are shot. And they're talking about sticking me with a partner… which they say is someone to watch my back but is really there to keep me out of trouble."

"So was it worth it? Whatever really happened?"

Elisa looked up at the old clocktower over the police station. On the balcony in front of the clock were perched siz large stone gargoyles. She smiled. "I think it was."

In Xanatos's office Owen stood looking out across the city. Behind him there came a bright green glow. "Is everything in readyness?"

"Yes my lady," he said without turning around. "I now have full operational control over Xanatos industries. I've told Mr. Xanatos that the gargoyles are now completely hidden and that I am unable to locate them. In reality they are still exactly where I told you they were."

"And our other players?"

"She is coming. The gargoyles are acting exactly as you predicted they would. Already the net and newspapers are buzzing with stories of monsters saving people from robberies and rapes. A few blurry photographs, but nothing concrete yet." He smiled at the pun. "But knowing her as I do, I doubt she'll be able to resist."

"And him?"

"The same. I've made arrangements for Mr. Draco to commit some serious crimes in their territory. Eventually it will get enough coverage to attract them."

"Good then the plan is working as we predicted."

"Yes my queen." Owen's face melted away revealing long white hair and pointed ears on a small thin body. "Soon our three long lost birds will be in your hand. Your wish is, as ever, Puck's command."

Part Two

Hudson growled and peered over at the leaving gargoyles from his seat in front of the television. Bronx lay at his feet watching the screen. "Do ye have to go out every night? Elisa has warned you time and again lads, you're getting too well known. Pretty soon it's going to be the evening news with the lot of us."

"We can't just stay hidden Hudson," Brooklyn said. "Right Broadway."

Broadway smiled. "Brooklyn's right! We're young and energetic. We can't stay around all the time."

"Brooklyn," Hudson snorted. "Broadway. Ye pick names like that fer yerselves."

"Lexington isn't bad," Lexington said. "Anyway at least we gave it some though. You just picked the first river you saw."

"Aw, get on with ye," Hudson snarled. "You're interrupting my programs. But before you go, where's Goliath?"

The three of them shared a look. Brooklyn said, "He's meeting with Elisa again. They're talking about what we should do."

"If they're actually talking," Broadway said with a wink.

Lexington said, "You think?"

Hudson roared at them and stood up. "Alright lads, none of that. He's in charge. You don't question what the leader does. Besides, Elisa's as much a member of this clan as anyone else."

"We didn't say otherwise," Lex said quickly. "Elisa's saved us. She got me my computer parts."

"She brings me food," Broadway said happily.

Brooklyn added, "And she's explained this world to us and got us a home here in the clocktower. She's done a lot for us." Bronx barked once in agreement.

"Well.. .alright then," Hudson said. "But considering that the total number of gargoyles consists of everyone who lives here, I don't think we should be grudging Goliath his decicion to… make friends with whoever we can." The others nodded and he saw down. "Ah, be off with ye. I'm too old to be putting up with all this." When he looked up the others were gone. "You could have said goodbye you left you young-"

An hour before dawn Elisa snuck in through the police station. Technically she was still suspended from work, but she needed to talk with her friends. Upstairs she found Hudson in front of the television as usual. "You okay there Hudson?"

"Just fine lass," he said smiling.

Elisa bent down and pet Bronx who licked her face. Laughing she said, "Yuck!" Pushing him down she brought out a small box. "Here's that new DVD set you wanted."

Hudson took it and said, "Thanks lass. I've been wondering if season three were ever going to come out."

"It took a while, but there you are." They both heard someone land on the balcony. Hudson watched as she turned away and hurried outside.

Goliath stood looking out at the city. "You made it back here first."

"You gave me a headstart," she said. He smiled and nodded. "So how did you enjoy it."

"The skylight leading to the library was useful." He smiled. "I do enjoy reading."

"Glad to help." She sighed. "Not that I can do much else for you."

He touched her shoulder. "You are trying your best Elisa. I have read some of your laws. They are quite twisted." He shook his head. "And many of them have little to do with justice, but much to do with protecting the innocent at all costs wherever possible. I have known worse systems."

"I'll bet. I've heard of trial by ordeal."

"Exactly." Elisa looked out over the city. She stiffened for a moment. "Something wrong?"

"No, just a little cold. Let's go inside. The others will be back soon." Goliath nodded and they headed in.

When the other three gargoyles arrived they were really excited. Goliath smiled and asked, "Did you do anything exciting tonight?"

Brooklyn smiled and said, "You should have seen it. This gang was trying to rape a woman so we dove down and took care of them."

"Left each one with a nice claw slash across their face to remember us by," Broadway said.

Lex laughed. "You should have heard them. 'We'll get you for this! Nobody messed with the Hunters and gets away with it!' Ha! Stupid thugs."

Broadway sniffed the air. "Is Elisa around?"

"She had things to do," Goliath said. "Apparently in a few days she is scheduled to go back on duty as part of a guard detail for something at the museum. Come, it's almost dawn." They headed out. Hudson stood up and turned off the television following them out.

Across the street on top of the roof of a carwash a man in black watched as the gargoyles took their purches, his cameras watching every moment as the great beasts turned to stone. He stood and stretched himself, enjoying the warm sunlight as it broke across the roof. "Ah cripes, I'm getting too old for this blasted surveilance garbage."

Something cold pressed against the back of his head and there was a loud click. He froze and said, "You know in the old days they used to call that a two pound noise. Cause when you hear it you get two pounds lighter."

Elisa sniffed. "You don't smell like that."

"I'm too old to get scared by something so small. Elisa Maza I take it."

"Stalking is illegal you know."

The old man smiled, bringing up his gray beard. "I consider it more of a documentary. I'm pretty sure stalking laws only apply to humans." The gun pressed harder into his head. "Careful. You're already in a lot of trouble with the police department. You don't need a body with…" His eyes tilted to the side. "Your own personal bullets in it."

"Who are you?"

He smiled. "You can call me MacBeth." He stepped back, obviously unafraid of the gun.

"And what is your interest in my friends?"

"Aren't they interesting enough by themselves?"

"If that were true I'd expect a news crew here, not just you."

He smiled. "Clever girl. Let's just say I've got my reasons. Now are you going to arrest me… in which case every picture on my camera will have to be entered into evidence. They'll search my home and find more. And not to brag but I am rather rich and important. You really can't afford to bring me in and I doubt you can kill me."

Sighing Elisa put her gun away. "What do you want?"

"I suppose you could help me. You seem to be in pretty tight with the gargoyles."

Elisa raised an eyebrow. "You know what they are?"

"Aye lass," he said. "I've known more than a few in my time."

Her eyes lit up. "You mean there are more?"

"One more at least. A female."

"Oh." She looked down. Then nodded. "Where?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting for her to come here."

"Why would she come here?"

"Because I know her. I named her." He shook his head. "And I have hunted Demona for a long time. Longer than you would believe."

Elisa smiled. "Try me."

"Well…" Before he could say anything else something landed between them. They both looked down just in time to see the grenade explode and release a blast of gas.

When Elisa woke up on the roof she was alone. MacBeth and all his equipment were gone and her mouth tasted like cat litter. Her head pounding she looked around. "Never should have let him talk." She checked her watch. She had five hours before nightfall. Goliath was going to want to know about this.

Absently she paused and looked up at the clock tower and felt her heart beat a little and a tear well up in her eye.

"Other gargoyles?" Brooklyn said excitedly. "A female he said?" Elisa nodded.

"Yes!" The other two cheered.

Hudson said, "Careful lads. You've no proof. Don't be getting your hopes up too soon."

"Hudson is right. If there are other gargoyles we will find them, but until we can ask this.. MacBeth some questions let us not get overly excited." He did smile then. "But I must admit it is exciting news."

"Well, that's good," Elisa said quickly. She started to reach out and touch Goliath's shoulder, but as he turned to look at her she stepped back and looked away. "Well that's good. And so you guys know, I'll help however I can. If I have to ship you guys to the far side of the world I'll do it."

"Elisa, is something wrong?" Goliath asked.

"No, everythings fine. And if it's true I… I'm happy for you." She smiled at them. "Well guys I go back to work tomorrow and I could use some sleep."

"In that case I am going to use the rest of the night to check the web. See if anybody has made any reports of gargoyles anywhere else."

"Make sure you check for a description," Broadway said coming up behind him.

Lex said, "I think I know what I'm doing…"

Brooklyn looked at at Hudson. "Aren't you even a bit hopeful?"

Hudson smiled and sank back into his chair. "Hope is for the young lad. I'm an old warrior, something you never want to see. I should have died in battle. Instead I have outlived everyone who ever meant anything to me."

Goliath reached over and touched Hudson's shoulder. "But think old friend, of all those enemies who wished you dead, if they could see you now." Hudson laughed.

Elisa backed out and headed for the stairs leading down. On the way Bronx came over and whimpered at her. Bending down Elisa said, "Aren't you happy too?" The beast licked her face and she smiled. "You know boy, I'll miss you all too. Weird as things have gotten since I met you it has been a blast." She reached up and wiped a tear from her face. "But I guess it's silly to think they would stick around forever. Gargoyles…" She put her head to his. "You should probably be with your own kind. No matter what anybody else thinks." She patted him one more time and then turned and left.

Up above Hudson and Goliath watched her leave as the other surfed the web. Goliath was silent, but Hudson put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She has a point lad."

Without a word Goliath turned and headed out to the balcony. He watched down below as Elisa got into her car. He kept his eye on her until it turned the corner and vanished.

Elisa stood off to the side in uniform, arms clasped behind her back, eyes scanning the area around the display cases. People were wandering around the room, all in designer clothes. An old woman was talking to a man she knew all too well. Owen, David Xanatos's second in command.

"Sorry Miss, but I can't seem to find Mr. MacDuff."

"Never mind," the hunched old woman said, waving him off and heading for a display case. "I came only to get a good look at this."

Owen followed her and over her shoulder read the metal plate next to the case. "The Eye of Odin."

The old woman looked on it as if hypnotized. "Reputed to be a magical power source of limitless power. Supposedly it fell to earth as a meteor though other legends say that it actually contains the power of Odin's missing eye."

Owen smiled. "Really? But who in this day and age really believes in magic."

"Of course," the woman said. "But you must admit, it is beautiful."

Elisa looked at the bauble in question. It was the centerpiece of the display and there had been hundreds of people coming to look at it. Mostly to her it looked like a pearl inside a gold mesh and hung around a false velvet neck by a large gold chain. In the light it almost seemed to glow.

Hours later the lights were out and Elisa was wandering the empty museum with a flashlight. Absently she stopped and looked up at a tapestry with a bunch of elves and fairies on it. "I remember looking at this when I was a child and my family came to a museum." She shook her head. "Derek always said he wanted to catch a lerpechaun. And he said he thought the girls were pretty cute." She sighed and moved on. "If I could have told you big brother I'd have said it was over rated. Big dumb monsters come into your life, change everything, and then just leave you."

Something tinkled and she turned off her flashlight. Reaching for her gun she moved slowly forward. Reaching for her radiot she turned it on. "I'm in the south wing. Anyone reading me?" No response. Looking up to where she knew a camera was she saw no little red light. "Of course."

Hurrying into the room she saw someone over near the display case for the Eye of Odin. She turned on the light. "Freeze!"

The figure turned, red eyes glowing brightly and opened a blue mouth to show off fangs. The face was covered in wrinkles and under a mane of silver-white hair. "Stinking human! You will not stop me now!"

"Wait! You don't have to be afraid." Elisa held up her hands. "I'm friends with several gargoyles."

The old female flinched. "What? You claim friendship for my kind human?"

"Yes. My friend Goliath and some others, they live in this city."

The gargoyle blinked. "Gloliath? You claim to know a gargoyle named… Goliath?"

"Yes."

"You lie human." She jumped. Elisa barely dodged. "My love died hundreds of years ago!"

"Your love?" Elisa said, dodging around the displays. She heard glass shatter and no alarms go off. Mentally she cursed. "You know Goliath? But that's impossible. He was a statue for over a thousand years."

Two red eyes blzed in the dark. "I know human. I'm the one who turned him into one." Footsteps echoed in the hall and they both turned. Snarling the gargoyle turned back to the original display case and smashed it, grabbing the talisman inside. Then she jumped up, through the hole already in the skylight, and flew off.

The other guards arrived. "Maza, what happened?"

"Someone… uh… broke in." She holstered her weapon. "Where were you guys?"

"About three minutes the building's whole electrical system and backups went down." Suyddenly the lights came back on. "What happened in here? All this damage and you didn't even get a shot off."

Elisa shook her head. "No time."

"Well whoever it was, they were pretty good." Taking out a cell phone the other guard tried to call it in. "Damn, no signal."

"Probably blocked," Elisa said. She looked up through the skylight. In the distance she heard a loud banshee-like scream.

"Somebody isn't going to be too happy about this."

"No… I imagine they're not."

"Describe her to me," Goliath demanded, roaring over Elisa. If he saw her flinch he showed no sign of it. "What did she look like?"

"Uh, it was dark but she had red glowing eyes and sharp teeth. Um, blue skin, a long tail, wings… and I think she was wearing a gold crown."

Goliath stepped back, hand on his heart. "My love… my angel of the night."

"Aye, it sounds like her," Hudson growled.

"But, how could she be alive?"

"She stole the Grimmorum," Brooklyn said.

lexington nodded. "With that book, who knows what she's capable of."

"But if she's lived this long why is she old?"

"Because lass," Hudson said. "Magic exacts a price. Like we told ye before,every time someone has used a spell from that book it takes about ten years from their lives. Even if she made herself immortal the cost would remain. And if she looks like ye describe then she's been using it a long time."

"Then why did she break into the museum?" Broadway asked.

A voice said behind them, "Perhapse I could answer that." They turned.

"MacBeth!" Elisa said in surprise. "What happened to you?"

The old man was beaten, bruised, and had cuts all over his face. Bronx growled at him, but Goliath waved the beast down. "I'm afraid I've been enjoying Demona's tender mercies. She knocked us out and took me while you lay sleeping on the roof."

"But, how? It was after sunrise."

"Long ago she used the Grimmorum to make it so that she is not only immortal, but can become a human being at will." He smirked. "Helpful since she has been trying to avoid detection for the last few centuries."

"How do you know this human?"

"Because I am MacBeth, king of Scotland and father of the king after." He shook his head. "I will spare you the details. Suffice to say that my family guarded the Eye of Odin and used it to protect our lands. But on the eve before a huge battle Demona, who had brought herself and her servants to me claiming to be a friend, betrayed us and attempted to steal the eye.":

"We know how that goes," Brooklyn said.

"I hunted her down and managed to steal it back, along with her spellbook which I used on myself. When I found her she was using the eye to power her spells, rather than her own life force."

"She can do that?" Elisa asked. They all nodded. "Okay let me get this straight. A centuries old evil gargoyle sorceress now has not onlya book full of unimaginably powerful spells now has the power to pull them off without any consequences if loose in town." She covered her face. "I think it says something about my life that something like this has to happen for me to be surprised." She looked up. "So Goliath, what… Goliath?"

She saw him heading outside. She started to follow, but Hudson stopped her. "Let him go lass."

"What's his problem?" MacBeth asked.

"You don't want to know…" Elisa looked at MacBeth. "Okay, so tell us, is there anything we can do?"

"Demona can not use the Eye yet. It must first be taken to the highest point in the city and explosed to direct moonlight for an hour."

"Wait… didn't you say you stole Demona's spellbook."

"She stole it back a few centuries ago when I evaded her by coming to this country. I was lucky to keep control of the eye." He shook his head. "Even still she was trying some spell. Something I've never seen before."

"What happened?"

"The first American colony… every human there. Gone without a trace." He shook his head. "Next time I saw her it looked like she had lost forty years and gargoyles don't age as fast as humans."

"Great. So we need to get to the highest point in the city…" Brooklyn began. "Oh."

"Right, Xanatos's castle," Elisa said. She looked at MacBeth. "You never told me, why were you watching this place."

"When I heard of gargoyles I thought she might make contact. Instead she waited until my guard was down."

"Then why was the Eye at the museum?"

"My backup plan. My idea was to be there to catch her. Not be spending my time escaping from her private dungeon."

Broadway asked, "So if she had you, why not just kill you and get it over with?"

"As long as the book exists we're both immortal. And she probably did not want to risk casting a counterspell, especially if it might effect her too."

Elisa held up a hand. "Wait a second guys. I need to ask, what's the motive here. She's got the means and opportunity, but what is the motive?"

"The same thing she's always wanted," MacBeth said. "The death of every human on this planet."

Elisa drove with MacBeth while the gargoyles flew overhead. "So what makes you think this spell could kill all humans?"

"It's from the Grimmorum."

"I get that, but come on. If there was a spell in there to do that, don't you think that we'd all be dead."

He turned to look at her. "You know, technically we still don't know for sure what happened to the dinosaurs."

"You don't think…" She stopped. "Never mind. I do not want to know."

MacBeth asked, "You aren't regretting knowing your friends are you?"

"Nah, I always hated people like that in stories. I mean whether I knew the gargoyles or not Demona would still be doing this right? At least this way I know what's going on and can help."

"Good girl."

"Also as a cop I can pistol whip you for being condescending." MacBeth smiled.

She pulled up outside of Xanatos's building and got out. There were no other people around. At least she thought not. But as she approached the door she noticed three small girls standing nearbye. "Excuse me, but you should leave now."

"Why?" The girls asked in unison.

A little creeped out she started, "You should just-"

"Detective," macBeth said in a warning tone. "Draw your weapon and step back."

"What? But they're just children."

"No, they aren't." Before he could finish one of the girls dodged forward and Elisa felt a tug at her belt. She turned back just in time to see the gun, holster and all, tossed into the bushes. MacBeth reached under his coat and drew a sword and in a heartbeat the girls vanished.

"What was that?"

"They.. .or possibly it. I've never been sure if it really is more than one creature. Anyway they are Demona's servants. Magical creatures summoned up to do her bidding about five hundred years back."

"Why didn't Demona use them to get the Eye?"

"They can't stand iron and steel. And they aren't exactly willing slaves. Generally if they can screw up her orders they will."

Elisa groaned. "But we're about to chase their boss into a medieval castle."

He smiled. "Right." Elisa started for her gun, but MacBeth pulled her back As he did a fireball sprange up on the spot she would have been. "Too late. Should have gone for it when I told you too." He pulled her toward the front door.

Elisa pulled back. "hold on, you forgot our backup." She turned and opened the back door of her car. It shifted as Bronx got out. "Ready?" He barked loudly. "Okay, let's go."

Goliath and the other gargoyles cirled the castle turrets. Broadway said, "It's been a while since we've been up here."

"Goliath look," Brooklyn said and pointed. In the courtyard Owen lay unconscious near the wall, obviously knocked cold. Nearby standing in a glowing circle was an old gargoyle, wrinkled with age, white hair falling down around her shoulders and tail lashing behind her. On her head was a gold crown. Goliath stared in shock, his mind flashing back over his time with her when she was younger. "My love…"

"Let's go lads," Hudson snarled, snapping him out of it.

Goliath nodded and roared out loud. The others echoes him and together they dived, claws outstretched. Then to their shock the turrets opened and large guns came out, tracking their moves. There was a bright flash of light and electricity shot out, zapping the gargoyles and making them crash down to the stones below.

Goliath landed at the female gargoyle's feel and tried to get up. She smiled down at him. "I suppose activating the castles defense system was a good idea. It's good to see you again Goliath. Are you finally here to stand by my side as I eliminate the humans?"

Goliath shook his head. "You should not do this."

"You said the same thing last time." She kicked out knocking him to his back. "You'll feel differently when it's done my love. When you can no longer stop me we can finally be together."

Brooklyn snarled, "Why would he want to stand with you? You had a thousand years to destroy humans."

Lexington started to get up. "You're a loser."

Demona smiled and said, "It took so long because the spell I wanted to perform takes a lot of energy." She motioned to herself. "Look at me. The last time I used it sapped forty years, even with my spell for immortality, which took up another ten. Turning you to stone took ten more and enslaving those three demons to do my bidding took another ten." She sneered. "But now I have booth the book…" She held up the spellbook. "And the Eye of Odin." In her other hand was the amulet. "And my plans can finally be brought to fruition."

The Eye glowed and the gargoyles gasped. The wrinkles began to smooth out, her hair turned from white to blood red, and her body firmed up. There were loud popping sounds as her back straightened up.

"Ye be insane," Hudson snarled.

"Insane?" Demona shrieked. "Insane to want our people to be free to the humans?" She had tears in her eyes. "To not have to hide. It was bad enough seeing the looks of terror on their faces when we lived with them in the castle. To hear them whisper that we were horrible demons and wanted nothing but their souls even while we were protecting them." She shook her head and turned away. "And then when the soldiers found me alone and decided I wasn't so horrible after all."

"No," Goliath said. "I had no idea."

"Why should you?" Demona asked. "I wouldn't have told any of you. Especially after you told me that you would not stand against the humans with me."

Goliath growled, crying himself now. "I didn't…"  
"Lies," a calm deep voice said behind them. They all turned and saw Owen cleaning his glasses. "She's playing with you Goliath."

"Silence human," Demona snarled. "You know nothing!"

"I know you wanted power. You spent your free time watching the humans. Watching the princess and her court as they made laws and executed those who turned on them. It's why you wear that crown. It's why you've amassed such a huge fortune over the years. And it's why you're trying to get them on your side now."

"That's not true!"

Goliath looked between Owen and Demona, unsure who to believe. Owen seemed to sense that and said, "So which is it Goliath? Even if it's true, are you going to sit there and let her kill everyone?"

"How do you know-" Demona shook her head. "Nevermind." She reached to her hip and pulled out a remote control. She pushed a button and another huge lightning bolt shot out of the guns and hit Owen in the chest, kocking him into the wall with a loud crack. He fell down and did not move. "Now you boys lay there and don't…" The gargoyles rose with loud snarls. Demona sighed and pushed the button again and they were all hit by more bolts of power.

Goliath tried shaking it off. "I won't let you…" Demona backhanded him.

"Shut up and sit down Goliath. You can't stop me this time." She laughed loudly. "So what if that blasted human ruined my lie." She held up the amulet and book. "With the Eye I can cast a spell to make you all believe whatever I want." She kicked him.

"You lied to me,' he snarled.

"Powerful as you are Goliath, your loyalties to the humans have always made you pathetic." She grinned. "Five hundred years ago I cast the spell you are about to witness. It sapped decades of age from my body and summoned up the Wild Hunt."

"No!" Hudson said. "Ye canna be planning to summon Oberon's children here!"  
"Yes. The elves and demons and dark gods of forgotten ages. And their king." She smiled at them. "You should have seen it. Watching as the first Euopean settlement in this country was wiped out, the bodies desposed of it ways that aren't mortally possible. When they were done nothing stood but empty buildings." She looked out over the skyline. "And with the Eye I will open the gate indefinately. Oberon's children will pour out into this world unchecked and not a single human will remain!" She laughed. "Then I'll do to them what I did to the three sisters. I'll enslave them all and rule as their new queen!"

Down in the castle MacBeth and Bronx stood on either side of Elisa as living statures came at them. The statues were stepping out of the walls like ghosts, but clealy made of solid rock. Each of them came in groups of three looking like beautiful women, or children, or old witches.

"They can't touch anything with iron in it," MacBeth said, lashing out with his sword. It sliced through the rock skin of one of the nearest statues and it shattered. But even as the pieces fell an identical one rose out of the floor.

Bronx jumped on one and bit it's head off, kicking off her landed on another, his claws slicing through it as easily as MacBeth's sword. But again two more appeared while others moved out of the walls.

"Even with the wiring Xanatos installed there's just too much ancient stuff in here," Elisa said. "Come on ladies. Can't we talk about this?"

"Our mistress commands, we obey," the statues chanted in unison. They reached for her and MacBeth's sword sliced through their arms.

"Even I can't keep fighting forever lass," he said. "Even with all of the metal in this place damping down their powers they don't have to sleep."

"This is damped down?"

"Remember that huge Earthquake in California back in the early nineties?"

Elisa looked around until her eyes landed on a suit of armor. It was holding a large mace. Elisa grabbed it and then said, "Fine, then let's take them on head first."

"Aye, now there's a plan." He grinned and looked around at the still growing Bronx growled in agreement. "Remember they can take our lives, but not our freedom."

"I don't want my freedom," Elisa said in a fake Brittish accent. They both laughed and charged forward, weapons knocking living statues aside. "Head for the elevator!"

"No!"

"Why not? It's solid metal."

"The wall it's attached to isn't," MacBeth pointed out.

Elisa smashed another statue. "Fine, but if we get there too late I'm blaming you." Together they headed for the stairwell.

Demona was chanting loudly, the Eye of Odin glowing brightly in her claws. "Come forth children of forever. Escape your bonds and leave the magical land of Avalon. Come and accept my offering." Around her a circle spring up made of glowing red flames. Around her feet formed the image of a phoenix. "I offer you the lives of all humans everywhere. With the power of the Eye of Odin I give you freedome to enter this world forever more!"

Up above them the clouds swirled, twisting into a huge circle. Out of the middle came a green glow. Shapes moved inside it. "Come! Come and destroy them all!"

The gargoyles stared up in shock. Things began pouring out of the sky, flying on wings and simply floating in thin air. Some looked like animals. A coyote flew past the castle, laughing loudly in a human voice. A thing that looked like a gargoyle with a raven's head and wings brushed past followed by a huge sea serpent. Which shape shifted into an old women with a waterfall for hair. A banshee screamed nearby and a huge jackel headed creature with a dark aura dropped down from the sky. From down below they could hear people screaming and cars crashin. Gunshots rang out, but from the sound of it did litle or no actual damage.

Then from the green hole in the clouds armored fingers the size of trees stretched out and grabbed the edges of the hole, pulling it open wider. Inside you could see a huge glowing eye surrounded by blue skin. Demona smiled. "And here comes Oberon, their king and soon my slave!"

"Demona please, you can't do this!"

"Oh but I can Goliath," Demona said turning to another page. "Creatures summoned from the abyss of time, do my bidding, become mine…"

"No!" Goliath rose up and Demona hit the button on the remote again. He staggered forward under the blast. "I won't let you do this!"

"You can't stop me Goliath!" Demona laughed. "One thousand years of planning are about to pay off." Goliath took a step towards her. "Don't make me kill you Goliath. Xanatos's toys have higher settings." She pushed another button and Goliath fell screaming to the ground. "You're making me do this… my love."

"Goliath!" The others called out.

He growled and started crawling towards her. "I'll die before I let you do this!"

"Then die!" Demona's claw hovered over the button again.

Running upt he stairs MacBetha nd Elisa dodged grasping stone hands that appeared frome very corner while Brinx ran straight through creating a path. Elisa said, "There are too many of them and there's no room."

"I can't see a way out of this," MacBeth admitted.

Then a voice called out, "This way!" They turned and saw about ten feet up the stairs was a door and Owen was looking out of it. "Hurry!"

Without another option they rushed for the door. An arm grabbed Elisa's foot, but she brought the mace down, crushing it to gravel. When she got inside the doors he said, "Keep running or they'll… oh." She looked around. They were in some kind of security room. Lot's of metal in the walls.

"They shouldn't be able to do any magic in here at all," Owen said adjusting his glasses.

MacBeth frowned. "Who are ye? And how do you know so much about the sisters?"

"He's David Xanatos's assistant," Elisa said, eyeing his suspiciously. Bronx growled at the man.

"And as to what I know, before he brought the gargoyles Mr. Xanatos did a great deal of research into the supernatural." He motioned to one wall. It was lit up with dozens of security cameras.

"Goliath!" Elisa yelled. On the screen the female gargoyle looked much younger and her friends were being hit over and over with flashes of blue light. "She's killing him."

"And she's activated some kind of spell," MacBeth said.

"I was just about to deal witht hat when you two arrived," Owen said. "I believe we can solve this problem rather simply." Reaching over he flicked a switch. The lights went off.

"What did you do?"

"Turned off the power." He looked at MacBeth and held up his hands as if judging size. "Sir, what size do you wear?"

"Why?"

"I have an idea." He looked at Elisa. "As for you, I think you should hurry to another part of the castle."

Instead of asking why she said, "Tell me where to go."

Demona pushed the button, but instead of firing the guns suddenly stopped. "What?" She pushed it again. Nothing happened.

Goliath and the other gargoyles rose to their feet. "You are done Demona!"

"Never!" She threw the remote at his face, making him flinch. Then she turned and ran. They followed even as she jumped off the roof and sailedinto the sky. "It's too late Goliath. The spell is cast and the offering made." She pointed to the sky. Oberon was already half way out, pushing against the sky like a man trying to pull himself through a dog door. He was the size of a sky scraper, white hair tired back in a ponytail and huge sharp ears sticking up on top of his head. The bulk of him had stopped the seeingly endless flow of monsters, which were already running around covering the city below. "Even if you catch me they will devour every human!"

Instead of answering Goliath roared and flapped his wings, shooting forward, claws raised. "You will not live to see it!"

Rolling to look at him she said, "Would you really harm me Goliath?" He flinched, his claws just an inch from her. "Weak fool!" She kicked out, slashing him across the face. Blinded Goliath began to fall. Brooklyn and Broadway immediately after, cathing him and helping him slow his fall until they landed on a roof.

"Keep after her!" Hudson growled.

Lexington nodded. "We need to get the book and the Eye. With those maybe we can stop this!"

"Aye, and immortal or not, we'll dice her into pieces if that's what it takes to get them back!" He drew his sword and both of them roared, hurrying to catch up to her.

"A weak old fool and a midget. Neither of you can take me on!" Demona swung around and aimed at them, claws wide. Something flashed up between them. "Goliath! Impossible!"

"Xanatos!" Hudson and Lexington shouted. And in a way they were both right. The Goliath shaped combat armor hovered there, reaching out anf wrapping it's arms around Demona.

"Guess again," MacBeth said. The faceplate opened showing the old man's face.

"You!" Demona hissed, struggling in his metal arms. "No! You can't stop me!"

"You forget Demona, I've read that book too. I know that if the book and the Eye go through the portal their absence in this world will take away all the power holding the portal open."

"Old fool! Try all you want. Oberon is blocking it and your little toys will mean nothing to him."

"She has a point," Hudson said looking up at Oberon who was out to his knees.

"Nothing can stop that thing," Lexington said.

MacBeth said, "There is one thing." He looked down and shouted, "Ready girl?"

They followed his gaze and saw in one of the castle towers stood Elisa. Lexington said, "Isn't that the belltower over the old chapel? I remember when the princess got married there."

"Now?" Elisa called.

"Now!"

The old bell was rusted and the clapper was missing. Xanatos had not wanted to risk not bringing in every part of the castle incase it did not break the spell. Elisa rised her mace and brought it down on the side of the bell. She began hitting it over and over again, the sound ringing out all over the city. As one Overon and all of the other monsters began screaming.

"What are you doing?" Demona screamed in horror.

"The sound of an iron bell to drive away the demons and fairies." Up above them Oberon released his grip on the sky and dove back intot he hole. A vortex formed and with whatever they had passing for hands covering their ears, the monsters reversed direction.

"No!" Demona screamed. "I will not lose!" She struggled in MacBeth's arms. When she could not escape she said, "You can drag me to hell with ou, but we'll be taking the humans with us!" Her hands opened and she dropped the Eye and the book.

"No!" Lexington and Husdon dove after them. On the roof below Goliath had recovered and the other three also jumped after. Elisa stopped to look and again creatures began pouring out of the still open gate. Gasping and sweating she started hitting the bell again and the monsters were driven back again.

"Hurry up! I can't do this forever!"

The gargoyles had to stop diving and began circling to avoid crashing into the street. A few civilians saw them and screamed, but considering the number of monsters already loose it was doubtful they would think they were too strange.

The book and Eye hit the ground. But before the gargoyles could reach it Owen stepped out of the nearby alley and scooped them up. He looked up at them. "Sorry Goliath, but I have need of these items." Suddenly he changed, his suit shifting to midieval clothing and his short blond hair turning long and white, pointed ears peeking through. With a wink to the gargoyles he vanished.

Brooklyn said, "Without the Eye of Odin and the Grimmorum…"

"We're doomed," Broadway finished. Up above Elisa finally dropped her mace from numb bleeding and blistered hands and collapsed. Bronx looked over worriedly from the entrance to the tower where he had been holding the statues back. They took the chance and all jumped him at once, the ones in the back crawling over the others and the struggling gargoyle.

In the castle "Owen" appeared near a large mirror. "My lady I have what we need." The mirror began glowing and a tall woman stepped out. She looked human at first, with long red hair and wearing, oddly enough, a white lab coat.

"You choose a poor time for success Puck."

He smiled. "Ah, tis the sevants burden, to do right only at the wrong time. But then if I could truly ever please my lord or lady, then it would be a strange world indeed, Queen Titania."

The human form fell away, leaving a tall green skinned elf-lady in a red silk gown and a gold tiara. She held out her hands and Puck handed her the Eye and the book. She pushed the eye to the cover where it stuck, glowing brightly. "It has been too long." She opened the book, looking for the right page and began to read. "Children of the Immortal king, bound to service for all time. I set you free from your servitude and release you from all bindings. Return! Return to the land of the shining people. Walk no more upon this world."

Elisa was covered in statues, tearing and pulling at her, choking her. But suddenly they froze and a second later they glowed brightly before crumbling to dust. Sitting up and rubbing her throat Elisa groaned and looked around. "What the heck happened?"

Sniffing the piles of dust Bronx whimpered.

Shaking it off Elisa reached over, her limbs still hurting and picked up the mace. She was weak, but she walked over to the bell and hit it again. The creatures in the hole were watching her now. Watching and waiting for her to stop.

Titania smiled as three beautiful women appeared in front of her. Each had a different haircolor: black, white, and blond. They bowed before her and said, "Thank you for freeing us mother."

"I have been trying to free you for five hundred years my daughters." She reached out and caressed their heads. Then she handed them the Eye and the book. "Now go my children. You are free."

Goliath and the others watched from the street, looking up at the sky. They could not fly from the ground and all the humans had already fled. Lexinton said, "I can barely hear the bell any more."

"Look at MacBeth!" Broadway said. Up above the old man, with Demona still struggling in his arms, flew up towards the hole. "What's he doing?"

"Yeah, putting Demona into the hole won't end the spell," Lexington said.

Hudson shook his head. "MacBeth doesn't care about that lads. He's after revenge." They saw him disappear into the rift.

And then to their shock another beam of light shot out of the castle like a searchlight and into the hole in the sky. A second later the hole blinked out like it had never been there.

"Uh Goliath, what just happened?" Brooklyn asked.

"I have no idea."

"Well lads, we'd better hurry up to the castle," Hudson said. He started climbing up the side of the building. It took a while, but when he got to the top he found the three of them standing in the courtyard and stared in shock. "How the bloody hell did you get up here before me?"

"We took the elevator," Lexington said.

While Hudson grumbled Bronx came over followed by Goliath who held a sleeping Elisa in his arms.

"Is she alright?" Broadway asked, peering over at Elisa.

She shifted in his arms and opened her eyes. "I'll be fine Broadway." She looked around. "So we won?"

Goliath smiled. "It would appear so."

She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Good. Just so long asi don't have to fill out any paperwork." A second later she was asleep again.

Lexington said, "But Goliath, we lost the items. How did the gate close?"

"Perhapse," Hudson said, "Owen, or whatever he was, went home after all."

"I suppose so," Goliath said. "Hopefully not too many of Oberon's children were on this side of the gate when it closed."

"If there were I'm sure we'll hear about it," Broadway said. "Hey Goliath, can we go back to the clock tower now?"

"You go. I'll take Elisa back to her apartment." They nodded. Broadway and Hudson picked up Bronx and together they headed for the edge of the roof.

"Goliath," Owen said, appearing behind them. They all turned, ready to attack. He held up his hand. "My queen has said that you deserve something for your help in our plan."

"Your plan?" Elisa said, shifting in Goliath's arms.

He smiled and shrugged. "As I was saying, you deserve something. So I'll let you know something truly important." He looked at them all. "Gliath, you six are not the only gargoyles left in the world, but any means." The gargoyles left. "And Elisa, your brother Derek is not dead."

"What?" Elisa started to struggle in Goliath's arms, but before she could get any answers Owen vanished. She looked up at him. "Goliath? Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"We'll find out." He looked around nervously. "But I think we should leave before anything else happens."

Inside the castle Titania watched the gargoyles fly away from one of the windows. Behind her Owen appeared. "My lady? Did you not wish to return to avalon with the others?"

"Do you?" They shared a smile. "My husband can continue to ule without me until the gathering. We still have some time."

Owen bowed. "As you say my lady."

"And you Puck?"

"I find life working for Mr. Xanatos to be very interesting."

"No doubt. Then I shall take my leave dear fool, and leave you to your games."

"Yes, my lady. But remember, my services are yours for the asking."

'That goes without saying."

Goliath landed on Elisa's balcony and opened the doors, bending down to get in and carrying her inside. She was awake still and pointed him to the couch. He laid her down and immediately turned to go. "Goliath, wait."

"Yes Elisa?"

"Do you have to go?"

goliath smiled down at her. "It is nearly dawn and I suspect your people will be contacting you soon, now that things have quieted down."

Elisa nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Besides I… I need to think about some things. Seeing Demona again… it's brought back some old feelings."

Elisa nodded, biting her lip. "I understand. I keep forgetting, even though it's been a thousand years for you what happened must feel like only a few months ago."

Goliath nodded. "Yes." He paused. "Elisa it might be best if you… spent more time with humans."

"Are you saying I should date more?"

Hesitating only a moment Goliath said, "Yes." Then he hurried away. Elisa watched him go.

Part Three

Captain Chavez walked into her office on crutches and a cast on her leg. She made her way to her desk and sat down. Elisa waited patiently while she arranged some folders and then looked up at her. "Maza." She sighed. "You know the incident with Xanatos is still on your back. He has powerful friends. Fortunately he's not actually pulling any strings."

"He's not?"

"Nope. Rumor is he's impressed with you. The pressure you've been under is from his associates acting on their own."

"Protecting their piggy bank."

"Probably, but we have no proof. Still you're off suspension. Whatever the hell happened last week left a lot of damage and they can't justify keeping you off the force any more. Still you will be getting a partner." She pushed a button on the intercom on her desk. "Send him in."

The door opened and a man stepped through. He wore a brown trenchcoat over his suit and had short reddish-brown hair. Extending his hand he offered it to Elisa who shook it. "Matt Bluestone. I'm temporarily on assignment from the FBI."

"Assignment?"

"Work with NYPD on the Xanatos case."

"What case? He's still in jail. Has been for months."

Chavez cleared her throat. "That's the other thing." She passed over a folder. "David Xanatos got out on appeal yesterday."

"What? How?" Elisa snatchedthe folder and looked inside. "Good behavior? After a few months? He tried to kill me… with illegal weapons."

"Uh, actually his people did. The suit we found him wearing… it's new. Technically there aren't any laws against that. And his people… well take a look."

Elisa flipped through the folder. "They escaped?"

"Prison break. All of them took a runner except for him and Fox." She looked into Elisa's eyes. "Xanatos and Fox both had a chance to leave with the rest of the pack, but they stayed put."

"It's a set up!" Elisa declaired.

"Can you prove it?" Elisa stayed quiet. "You know how it looks. Upstanding man of the community on shakey charges whose arresting officer left evidence of an ilegal search in his home decides to serve out his time when he could have easily escaped."

"They probably gave him a fruit basket on the way out of jail," Bluestone said.

Elisa put the folder down. "So now he's back in his castle." She looked at Chavez. "You sure you want me on this?"

"You know Xanatos best. And he went through an awful lot of trouble to make it look like you'd been there." Elisa said nothing. Truthfully she had left the gun behind in pieces when she was invited to the castle, but that had been after she had been left to leave the property and telling the truth would have ended up with having to explainw hy it was in pieces. "Besides we have plenty of people working on the cleanup."

"Is it true what they say? That some sort of hole opened up in the sky and monsters came pouring out?" Bluestone asked.

"I don't know. I saw… something," Chavez said. "And we've been having reports of monster vigilantes for months now. I don't know."

"From what I've heard," Elisa said carefully. "Those monsters can talk. I don't think it's a good idea to just start shooting them. And if they really aren't human then I'm not sure our laws really apply."

"You've said the same thing several times. Still whatever they are, I think we should bring them in. To answer a few questions if nothing else." She looked at Bluestone. "Welcome to New York." She nodded for them to leave.

Outside the building Elisa and Matt headed out. She lead him to the parkinglot and her car. Matt whistled at the red convertible. "Nice. I'm still driving a bureu car." He looked at her. "So you really think these monsters might be real?"

Elisa looked up at the stone gargoyles on the roof. The sun was going to be setting soon. "Last few weeks, you'd be amazed what I believe."

"Then maybe you'll listen to one of my theories." They got in and Elisa pulled out. "Have you ever heard of the Illuminati?"

She frowned. "I think I've heard of it. It's from Tombraider right? Some secret society?"

"Yeah, except it's not from any movie." He pulled out a dollar bill. "They've been around a long time. Some people say the pyramid on the American seal is their symbol. And from the few contacts I've managed to make, I've learned that David Xanatos is one of their top people." He put the dollar away. "Officially I'm only after him, which is hard enough. Unofficially I'm hoping to get enough evidence to take down the whole organization."

"I see," Elisa said. "You're sure these people exist?"

"As I can be. You know the problems with dealing with the higher ups. And the Illuminati are all major players. Secret rulers of the world big."

"You know there was a time not too long ago I wouldn't have taken that seriously. For now I'm willing to keep an open mind."

"Good to know." He looked her over. "Hey, how about afte rwork we get something to eat? My treat."

"Thanks, but I make it a rule not to date any cops I work with."

"Good, because I'm an FBI agent."

Elisa laughed. "Well you have a point." She smiled a little reluctantly.

"Is there someone else?"

"I…" She stopped. What could she say? "No, I guess not really."

"Great. Then how about I meet you an hour after work?"

"Maybe," she said. "I'll think about it and let you know."

"Done… partner."

About an hour after sunset Elisa's radio came on. "Maza."

"I'm here."

"We just got a call about a break in at Xanatos's building. He called and asked for you personally."

"He did?"

"Yes."

Matt gave her a look. "You know for a guy who just sent you to prison for trying to kill you, he really seems to like you."

Elisa shot him a look, but just said, "We're on our way."

They arrived at Xanatos's tower and went directly into the lobby. Owen was there to meet them. Matt leaned over and asked, "Elisa what's wrong? You look surprised."

Closing her mouth she looked away from the man in front of them. "Sorry. Just a little surprised."

"Detective?" Owen motioned towards a familiar elevator. Matt and Elisa stepped forward. "I'm sorry Mr. Bluestone, but Mr. Xanatos wants to speak with detective Maza alone."

"Hey I happen to be her… wait. How did you know my name?"

Owen smiled. "Mr. Xanatos and his friends," he stressed the last word. "Are of course very interested in your career Mr. Bluestone." Matt glared at the man. "But I'm afraid Mr. Xanatos has some sensitive company matters to discuss with the detective. Unless she feels we're 'stone' walling you."

Bluestone started to speak but Elisa said, "Matt chill. Whatever Xanatos is playing at he probably won't say anything with you there. I'll fill you in when I come out. You stay here and make sure I do."

He frowned but said, "Fine."

In the elevator Elisa looked around. "How can you even be in here?"

"You mean with all this steel?" He winked. "Truth to tell this elevator's walls are alluminum. But I handle iron quite well. I've lived among humans a long time detective. As long as I do not actually touch it or try to use my powers on it I am fine. Though I did have to make myself scarce while you were ringing the bell that drove away lord Oberon."

"And Xanatos knows about you?"

"I offered him a deal. He could either get one wish from the fairy known as Puck or a lifetime or magic-free service from the man known as Owen." He grinned. "Humans are always so much fun."

The doors opened and they stepped into Xanatos's office. The man himself sat behind his desk and next to him was a gorgeous red haired woman with a fox-shaped birthmark over her eye. "Detective welcome. I believe you know my fiancé Fox."

"We met," Elisa said. "What is it you want Xanatos? You planning revenge against me for arresting you?"

"Revenge?" He shook his head. "I feel I should thank you. I have to admit that I was getting a little power mad. Now that I've had some time to think about things and have a few black marks on my record things are so much more challenging. I might even invite your friends back to their ancestral home."

"As if they would trust you again."

"Point," Xanatos admitted. "though I believe we both owe you."

Fox smiled and put her arm around Xanatos's shoulder. "You did save the world after all. That includes us. And," She put a hand to her belly. "Our children."

"You'd be amaed how parenthood can change one's priorities. I am even considering going on a less… objectionable path. I fear your investigation into me and my activities will be for nothing."

"You know Xanatos, I almost believe you. I hope that's true. God knows you aren't going to pay for the things you've already done in this world," Elisa said. "But after watching a psychotic gargoyle try to feel everyone in the world to monsters my prorities have changed don't expect me to forgive you anything and if that's why you brought me here…"

"Not exactly. You see detective, your brother did disappear while investigating my company. But I actually had nothing to do with it."

Elisa flinched. "Your man here told me that my brother was still alive."

Xanatos looked at Owen. "Did he?" Owen said nothing. "Well that must be outside his service to me. All I know about your brother's whereabouts I found out today by looking over the records of one of my employees. You see shortly after sunset he went missing."

"So one of your people took out my brother? How is that any different from you."

"Elisa you don't know much about me. I'm powerful and my actions severa months ago not withstanding, my general orders on dealing with the police involve pressure from within. Not direct assault. My man acted on his own."

"And if I believe that?"

"Then you may find this interesting." He pointed to the wall to his left where television monitors came on. In black and white the screen showed a laboratory. Suddenly one of the walls exploded in complete silence. Smoke filled the room. From the new hole in the wall a huge shape stepped forward to a normal looking man in a white doctor's coat. Middle aged, short hair… nothing too extraordinary. Then a arm shot out of the smoke and grabbed him, pulling him quickly back through the hole.

"Rewind that," Elisa said, not taking her eyes off the screen. Xanatos did and paused it on the arm sticking through the smoke. It had four fingers and sharp claws. "No way."

"That is a gargoyle,' Xanatos said.

Elisa turned on him. "Xanatos if this is some trick like your little walk out of prison…" But the truth was she couldn't figure out what Xanaos would gain by it. The people int hat room were the only ones who really knew about the gargoyles and she was certainly the only cop. "Are you trying to frame them?"

"If I were I wouldn't have called you, now would I?" Xanatos stood up and turned to look out the window. "I respect Goliath and the others. They did not want part of what I was going ot use them for and while what I did was not right, I do not hold a grudge. Besides the gargoyles are rare and amazing creatures. The last thing that should happen is for them to be explosed to the world at large. At least not right away."

"So?"

"So I would like to know why a gargoyle broke into my biologicalk research lab and took my leading geneticist. Anton Sevarius is a genius and important in many ways. And he's one of the few people who have information on the gargoyles."

"What?You told him?"

"Not exactly. I gave him some gargoyle DNA, but no information. It was when they were first freed. I wanted to know more about them. He was under a strict gag order not to discuss it with anyone but me." He looked back at her. "But I find it strange that the one man I trusted with that information would suddenly be attacked by a full grown gargoyle. And I only know of six in this city."

"Well if Demona could hide herself for one thousand years…" She looked at Owen who again just stood there silently. She remembered what he had told Goliath about there being other gargoyles. But if he hadn't mentioned her brother to Xanatos then she certainly did not want to risk bringing that up either. Which reminded her of something. "What does this have to do with my brother?"

"I found is name on a recent file of Sevarius's. It was labled: Test Subjects."

"Test subject?" She automatically reached for her gun. "you're saying for the last year this man has been experimenting on my brother?"

"I have no idea. Like I said, I only just found out about it."

"If you're lying to be Xanatos, there will be nowhere you can hide."

Xanatos nodded. "Understood. I'm going to have to earn your trust."

"Never going ot happen."

"Too bad," Fox said. "We've already sent out invitations to you and any guests you wanted to bring to our wedding."

"Now dear, let's not push things. She can simply RSVP." Xanatos reached to his desk and picked up a folder, leaning over to hand it to Elisa. "It's a top secret facility with government connections so I can't let the police investigate, but here's everything my personal security force has found. I didn't tell them about the gargoyles now so they just wrote about strange claw marks from unknown animals."

"I'll look into it."

"Thanks. Officially I do have to report break ins to the police. Especially with so many other witnesses."

"Right." She looked at him. "by the way Xanatos, have you ever heard of the Illuminati?"

Xanatos smiled and adjusted a small gold pin on his collar. Elisa noticed that it had a symbol of a pyramid with an eye on the top. "Now Miss Maza, you should know there's no such thing."

Elisa looked at his grinning face and the slightly confused look on Fox's. But she shrugged. "Whatever.

Back at the station Elisa went to her desk. Matt asked her, "And you're certain he was wearing a pin with that symbol."

"Yes."

"So what did he want from you?"

"He wanted to take the chance to use the break in to try to convince me that he is going legit No more illegal activities for little David Xanatos." Matt snorted. "My feelings exactly. But officially I now have to look into this break in." She waved the folder. "Look, do me a favor. I'll handle the paperwork and then we can go talk to the witnesses. In the meantime can you go finish our patrol."

"Shouldn't I work with you?"

"Filling out the paperwork on this is going to take a while and you don't know enough yet. Besides, the last thing I need is you peering over my shoulder the whole time."

"Well, okay. I guess sitting around here while you take care of things would be a little silly. Are you sure…"

"Consider it an excuse to rest up before we go out to dinner. It's already too late to be questioning people tonight. We'll do that tomorrow."

"Fine. See you later then partner." He waved and walked out.

It took about five minutes for her to fill out the forms. When she was sure he was gone Elisa made her way down a back hallway and up into the clock tower. The gargoyles were in tonight, watching a special on television while Goliath taught Broadway how to read. They looked up when she entered.

"Elisa, have we got something to tell you!" Lexington said. "We saw another gargoyle!"

"You did?"

"Yeah. We went out to get something to eat," Broadway said. "When we were attacked. At first we thought it was Goliath, but he was with Hudson."

"And I've never heard Goliath laugh like that," Brooklyn said. "It was real creepy."

"I suggested we talk to you about it," Goliath said.

"Good call. David Xanatos just called me in to discuss something similar." She told then about the conversation.

"Do ye think he meant it, about us coming back to the castle?" Hudson asked.

"We can't trust him," Goliath said firmly.

Hudson sighed. "Aye, I know it. But…" Elisa heard the longing in his voice and saw the looks on the others. They did not say I but she knew they missed their old home.

"Look, let's table Xanatos for another day," Elisa said. "So you're saying that this gargoyle attacked you?"

"Jumped us right out of the sky," Lex said. "You want to come with us while we go looking for him."

"Can't guys," she said. "Have to meet my new partner."

"You have a partner?" Broadway asked. "That is so cool." He made a gun-like shape with his hand. "I was reading about detectives… with a little help. I was thinking, if you ever lose your job maybe we could team up and start our own agency."

"Maybe," Elisa said. "But I think I'll try staying a cop rather than spend my nights spying for people whothink their spouses are cheating on them." She looked at her watch. "In the meantime I have to swing home and get ready for my date?"

"Date?" Goliath asked, almost involuntarily.

Elisa smiled. "Yep. You know my new partner is kind of cute." She turned and waved goodbye. "See you later."

When she was gone Brooklyn looked at their leader. "Goliath?"

"You heard her," Goliath said, turning away. "We should see if we can find this gargoyle and see if we can figure out why he attacked us and this human."

"And if there are any more," Lexington said eagerly. "Maybe a whole new clan."

"Don't be jumping to conclusions lad." Hudson said. "But aye, I think we should all search the city. But together. No leaving individual targets."

They nodded and headed out. Goliath and Hudson took Bronx. Hudson looked at the younger gargoyle. "Lad?"

"We have work to do Hudson," he said stonily.

"Aye."

Matt and Elisa left the third witness's house and got into her car. "So everyone agrees that Sevarius was working on a private off the books project."

"And whatever it was, was where the explosion came from," Elisa said. "Several of them report him bringing in meat to feed to animals, but he didn't let anyone see them and they aren't in the lab any more."

"If they're telling the truth."

"Why not? We can't get in to check anyway. The government won't let us near it and their investigators say we have all the pertinent details."

"Illuminati," Matt said.

"Matt, you may be right about them, but don't just to a conclusion. It's like Area 51. Maybe they don't let people on the base because they're testing alien technology. And maybe it's because it's a top secret military base." She sighed. On their date Matt had some choice things to say about his pet project, now that he thought he had a willing listener. And it was interesting, the way he'd traced them back for thousands of years. But as someone with her own deep dark secrets better than anything a secret society might have, she could not really bring herself to care and she had called it a night early.

Matt seemed to sense her feelings. He was probably used to it. "Yeah, right. So what next?"

"Well if they took some large animals we can check into that. It takes special equipment to keep things like that. Then you have to buy meat and who knows what else." She looked out the windows. "And if you think about it, why kidnap a geneticist unless you wanted him for something? You'd need a lab or something. You're in the FBI. Can you ask them to look into Sevarius and see what they can find? Something tells me this guy isn't as clean as his coworkers think."

"He works for Xanatos. Of course he's not." Matt nodded. "Okay, I'll make some calls and get back to you on that later."

"And I'll check in around town."

"Any ID on the kidnapper? Security footage or something?"

"If there is, I can't get it," Elisa said. "From what they told me the explosion caused some major problems. And there's no way to check."

"Without a description this guy won't be easy to find."

I hope not, Elisa thought. The last thing she needed was people finding out about the gargoyles. Xanatos was right about that at least. "Yeah, you're right." She drove back to the station and let him out. "You make your calls. I'll look into things from my end." Matt nodded and walked away.

Elisa looked up at the clock tower but there were no gargoyles on it. It was almost sunset. She drove around the back of the station where she was less likely to be seen and was about to sit and wait when the sun set and her phone rang. She checked the ID and saw that it was from the phone she had given Lexington. "Lex?"

"Elisa? I can barely hear you… forgot to charge-" The voice was going in and out. "If you can hear me we're trapped…. Chuck on… and fifth… help!" The phone cut off.

Elisa put down her phone. "Crap." She thought fast. Opening her glove box she looked through until she found what she needed. Picking up her phone she called a help line. "High, I can't seem to find my phone. Could you activate the GPS on it? Thanks,"

Lexington and the others sat in their cages. Occassonally they would reach out and touch the bars, but each time they got a large electric jolt. Brooklyn sighed. "You know Lex, I know you like technology and everything, but I am really starting to miss life in the tenth century." Bronx growled his agreement.

"There has o be a way out of here," the small gold gargoyle declared.

"Goliath and Hudson are still knocked out from when they tried," Broadway said. Both large gargoyles lay in their cage, smelling of burtn hair from when they tried to go out through the floor.

Outside they heard a car pull up. A moment later the door opened and Elisa walked in. "Guys?"

"Elisa?" They called out. Then they shouted. "Run! Get out of here!"

"What? You're in cages what…" Something fell to the ground behind her and Elisa turned, gun already in her hand. "What the hell is that?"

"We don't know, but when we found that other gargoyle that thing beat us down. When we woke up we were in these cages."

The thing was built likea gorilla only bigger. About seven feet tall and covered in fur it had a jaguar's head and a humanoid body. It growled at her. "Uh oh."

"Elisa duck!" She hit the floor and something passed over her into the first one. This was built on the same lines, but had tiger stripes. The two creatures attacked each other for a moment in the collision and Elisa looked at the others. "What do I do?"

"Run. There are four of those things!" Looking across the huge dark room of the church she saw something moving in the dark and two more came into view. One was grayish-brown and the other was a golden yellow with breasts clearly visible under the fur. The female seemed reluctant to come closer, but the other one was smiling. "The gargoyle called them Talon, Claw, Fang, and Maggie, before he left. At first we thought they were gargoyles, but look, no wings. And they won't talk to us."

Elisa turned back to the first two and her gun was slapped out of her hand. When it was a jolt of electricity shot up her arm. "Ow!" Now the three males were circling her. "Please, don't."

"Lunch," the gray-brown one said.

"So you can talk. Please, I just want to get my friends."

"Friends?" The large black one growled. "Thailog said… guard monsters."

"Thailog?"

"Thailog, master," Maggie said from across the room. "Free us from… Sevarius."

"Hungry," the gray-brown one said again. "Eat her."

"Not eat humans," the black one growled firmly.

"Why not? We not human… any more." Elisa could tell speaking was difficult for them, but she saw their eyes. It was more the shape of their mouthes that was the problem.

"No… something familiar… about her."

"Elisa!" Goliath roared. He had woken up at last.

She turned. "Goliath!"

Goliath threw himself at the bars his claws straining and his body twitching. "Don't hurt her!" He roared again and despite obvious pair threw himself against the bars again, bending them out.

"Elisa?" The black one asked. His eyes widened. "Elisa Maza?"

Elisa turned to look at him. "You know-" Goliath maanged to tear out of the cage then and ran at them. The tiger striped one and gray one turned on him. Maggie screamed in fear, a half human half cat sound.

"Stop!" The black one yelled. Everyone froze.

"Why?" The gray-brown one roared. "Hungry. Not human. Claw and I can take… him."

"Fang, shut it." Talon said, his eyes still on Elisa. "Let them go."

Maggie shook her head. "No. Thailog said…" She saw broolyn looking at her. "Don't look at me. Why… why are you… staring at me?"

Brooklyn smiled. "I think you're cute."

She pulled back even further. "No! I… not… monster!" Brooklyn sagged pathetically.

"Thailog… orders…" Fang snarled.

Talon said, "Thailog can… stuff it." "I… don't like… his plan.":

"Only way," Fang snarled. "Can't be human again. So…"

"So do this to everyone else?" He held up a claw. "I went… along… because I wanted to… see family. But…"

"But what? Thailog saved us. Now you… turn on him?" Fang snarled and turned on Talon.

"Don't go near her," Goliath warned.

Claw looked between then, but backed up as Talon stepped around Elisa. Elisa moved aside and Fang and Talon circled each other. Fang said, "Law of jungle. I beat you, you obey me."

"Deal," Talon snarled. "I win… they go free and we leave."

Instead of answering Fang leaped onto Talon and the two began fighting, roaring, and clawing at one another. Between then there were crackling flashes of light. Elisa backed away quickly and Goliath moved to her side.

"Elisa?"

Pressing against him, her eyes still on the two fighting creatures. "I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine by tomorrow. You?"

"They didn't hurt me… yet. What are they?"

Maggie came forward and they spared her a glance. She stood next to Claw as they watched the fighters. "Sevarius. Took us from the streets. Changed us. Experimented. Human… eel… cats." She held up her claw. "Hurt Claw enough… not talk…anymore. Then made Thailog." She pointed at Goliath. "Thing… like you."

"Oh god… he cloned you," Elisa gasped. She looked up at Goliath. "He probably used Xanatos's samples to make a copy of you."

She nodded. "Very excited. Didn't need us. Used special techniques to make… smart."

"And Thailog tore his way out, because Sevarius didn't know what he had." Elisa could imagine it. A brand new full grown gargoyle being experimented on. And there was no way for Sevarius to know about their abilities if Xanatos didn't tell them.. .or maybe didn't know himself when he gave the scientist the samples. And Sevarius was already running his own experiments on street people.

The fight was rapping up. Fang fought with pure instinct. Talon on the other hand had skills. Elisa was a trained martial artist and could see Talon combining his natural abilities with precise blows and holds. "Reminds me of when my brother was teaching me… no!" Talon had Fang in a choke hold. "Derek?" Talon looked up. Fang took the chance and elbowed him in the face. He broke free and moved away, backing from Talon. He looked like he might go for Elisa, but Goliath growled. He then jumped at Talon again and Goliath jumped forward to block it.

They traded blows, but unlike before Fang did not even stand a chance. Goliath may not have known any fancy moves, but he was so much stronger that it did not matter. "You caught be unaware last time. This time I won't be knocked out so easily." He knocked fang back like he was a child.

"Losers." Fang snarled and turned, running out the door and into the city.

Talon stood up. He had claw marks everywhere and bites too, but they did not look too bad. Maggie and Claw went over to him. Elisa said, "Derek, is that you?"

"Didn't… know you… sister," he said in a deep purring voice. "New eyes. New senses. Different."

"Derek, what happened?"

"Sevarius," he hissed as if they explained everything. He looked at the gargoyles. "Your… friends?"

Aye," Hudson said. He had woken up and stepped out of the cage he and Goliath had shared. "We're her friends."

Elisa stepped away from Goliath, who still watched them suspiciously. She moved close and reached up to touch her brother, but pulled back when another jolt like a taser shot down her arm. Talon looked at her sadly. "What did he do to you?"

"Super… soldier… program. Private investors. I… found out. Tried to… arrest." He shrugged. "Used to… it now." He waved at himself and the others. "Mutates. Thought Sevarius kill… us. Then Thailog come."

"Derek I…"

Talon waved at Maggie and Claw. "Let them… out."

The two moved quickly forward and began opening the cages, oblivious to the electricity coursing through the bars. Then Maggie backed away, hissing at them as they came out, clearly afraid. Then she turned to Talon. "What… now? Thailog will…"

"We leave. We hide." He motioned and they headed for the door.

"Derek, wait. You have to come back with me."

"No!" He roared. She flinched and he shook his head. "Can't go back Elisa. You know that." He looked at the gargoyles. "They know."

"He has a point Elisa," Broadway said.

"But…"

"Go," Talon snarled. "Stop Thailog."

"Stop him? From what?"

"From doing this to… everyone." He took a deep breath. "Sevarius… made… retrovirus… for Thailog. Change everyone in… city into…" He waved at the gargoyles.

"Into us?" Goliath asked. The mutates nodded. "Why?"

"Not be freak. But first… wanted… revenge... against makers."

"And you didn't stop him?" Elisa asked.

Talon turned and looked at her. "Thought… maybe he right… for us." He shook his head. "Was wrong. You fix. If not… be seeing you." He turned and ran out the same door as Fang.

"What now?" Goliath asked.

"I don't know. If Sevarius is who Thailog wants revenge against, then he's already got him. Could be anywhere in this city."

"Elisa…" He looked between her and the door Talon and the others had left through.

"We don't have time right now Goliath. But thanks." She got on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Right now we have to find that virus." Her phone rang and she reached for her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey partner, where are you?"

"Checking a lead. What's up?"

"Got that information on Sevarius, but it's a moot point. There's been another Xanatos break in. We're supposed to get to his castle. The alarms went off, but no answer from him or his security people."

"Meet you there," she said and hung up. Turning to the gargoyles she said, "I think I know where he went."

When she arrived at Xanatos's building she found the cops and SWAT milling around outside. "What's going on?"

Matt came up to meet her. "We can't get in. Security elevators and doors are blocking every entrance past the lobby. And when we tried to bust through we got a mechanical voice telling us that entry would result in an armed response."

"Yikes. No wonder you're stuck. No people?"

"Nobody had shown up," he said.

Elisa sighed. "I know a way in. There's a secret elevator out behind the building."

"Then we should tell."

"Not much room," Elisa said. "Two people max."

He smiled. "Then let's go up ourselves."

"Good idea," she said. "I know where the security room is. From there we can shut down any weapon systems. But just incase let's not tell anyone. It might now work and I don't need anyone trying to follow us if we walk into a trap."

"No wonder they insisted you needed a partner," Bluestone said with a grin. "Let's go."

They found the elevator and when Elisa hit the secret button it opened easily. They hurried in. There was very little room. Elisa pushed the button and they started up. It opened on the roof. "See that staircase? About halfway down is the security room behind a door that looks like a closet."

"Where are you going?"

"To see if I can find someone." She waved him off. "They know me here. You they might shoot on sight."

"Point. But be careful partner."

"Hurry," she said. He turned and ran down the stairs. "Okay, he's gone. Goliath and the others landed. Bronx sniffed the air and took off. They all followed.

Down the hall to Xanatos's office they heard a voice speaking. They all paused and looked at Goliath. It sounded just like him. "So tell me dear daddy Xanatos, what animals did poppa Sevarius use to make me?"

"No idea," Xanatos said. Then he screamed. "Now now daddy, don't lie. I've seent he files. You brought him the unknown samples he used."

"I don't know. I brought it to Sevarius because I didn't know."

"Then why have I seen others? Sevarius only made me."

"They've been seen around town," Fox said. "We don't know what they are."

"Whatever. I already have them locked safely away and Sevarius's pets are guarding them. They were obviously powerful and looking for me. I don't know what they want exactly, but I did not need them flying around and getting in the way of my plans. There will be plenty of time for that later."

"You honestly think you can do this?" Xanatos asked.

"What do you say father?"

A new voice said, "The retrovirus will work, Mr. Xanatos. Thailog made me design it to work on all mammals. Every warm blooded thing that breathes it in is going to have it's DNA rewritten with thatof those samples you gave me. The one's that survive. I'm afraid a lot of them will be torn up from the inside out."

"Sevarius, it goes without saying… you're fired."

Thailog laughed. "But daddy, think about it. A whole city full of creatures as perfect as me." He grinned. "Thanks to Sevarius I'm very intelligent. I've already tweaked my own DNA a bit. After the change any tests done will make them think I'm you. With all the confusion it'll be easy for me to take everything you have. Your money, your power, and of course-" Fox screamed. "Your wife. How do you think the virus will effect your baby? Do you think she'll be able to bare my children afterwards?"

"Do not touch her again," Xanatos said. "Owen?"

"Sorry sir. He's stronger than me and I am handcuffed to your desk."

Elisa gritted her teeth. If he attacked in Xanatos's office then Puck's magic would be useless, especually in handcuffs. If he even used it. Knowing Puck there was a chance he would play human right up until Thailog killed them all. He was immortal. What did he care?

Goliath started to move, but she stopped him and shook her head. He growled but nodded. If they burst in there Thailog had four hostages, one of whome was pregnant.

"So useful, having my revenge on the men who craeated me and were responsible my my months of torture under Sevarius's care."

"I had no idea!"

"And I don't care. In my opinion you're just as responsible as him." He kicked out. "Maybe it's because I'm only a few months old, but I feel very vindictive and I enjoy it."

"Mr. Xanatos? Is something wrong?" Elisa called.

"Who is that?" Thailog said.

"My head of security," anatos lied.

"Bull, I took those guys down." He moved. "Whatever is going on, it presents unnecessary risks." He raised his voice. "Stay out of I'll kill them."

"Thailog, give it up," Goliath said. "We won't let you…"

"Ah and there's my other father. I planned on leaving you alone. No need to harm you daddy dear. But if you get in my way I will." There was a crash.

"Maza, get in here…"

"But…"

"He's gone," Fox said. "Get in here and let us loose."

They rushed into the room and found Xanatos, Owen, and Fox all chained to a different leg of the desk on their faces. Xanatos had blood all over his shoulder. Moving around the desk they saw Sevarius on the last lef. He looked like he'd been beaten. His nose was broken and one leg was twisted in an unnatural way. She smiled. "I don't know Xanatos, I kind of like seeing you in handcuffs. Maybe I should leave you there."

"Very funny detective." Goliath looked at Elisa and she nodded. He and Broadway moved forward, slicing the handcuffs away.

Sevarius, in obvious pain, moved into the chair and stared at the, "Mr. Xanatos, you've been keeping secrets."

"So have you," he said. "I'd have you arrested, but if you agree to keep your mouth shut about this I'll just fire you."

Sevarius nodded. "Same deal I always get."

Elisa glared at him. "You are officially on my shit-list." She pulled out her gun. "I saw what you did to my brother Derek."

"Ah yes, Talon. One of my great successes. He took over the mutate pride easily once I introduced him to the group. Fang was not happy about that."

Elisa cocked the gun. "Xanatos, can you hide a body?"

"Easily detective."

"You need me," Sevarius said.

"Elisa…" Goliath warned.

She took a deep breath and lowered her gun. If she killed him people might look deeper into his work. "What is Thailog up to?"

"You heard," Xanatos said. He's turning the world into gargoyles so he won't be a freak."

"Any idea where he's going?"

"Highest point in the city," Sevarius said. "He'd want maximum exposure. To do that he couldn't just fly because the wind currents are too hard to predict. He wants maximum exposure. He plans to release it just before dawn. Too cold and it'll damage the virus."

Elisa sighed. "The roof again?"

Owen nodded. "Of course."

They turned to leave. She stopped in the door. "Xanatos next time you build something, keep it small will ya?" She stopped on the way out,. Matt Bluestone was standing in the door, gun in hand, and staring at them. "Uh, hey partner."

"Elisa, what the hell?"

"No time to explain. Mad gargoyle on the roof with bioweapon. Gotta go." She pushed past him followed by the gargoyles. He stared, his hands going limp and the gun dropping to the floor.

Brooklyn stopped and picked it up, handing it to him. "You'd better stay here and guard these guys." Bluestone nodded numbly and looked at Xanatos.

"If you shut up about this I'll let you joint he Illuminati," he said. Bluestone's eyes rolled up and he fainted.

"I realize that at any moment we could mutate into strange creatures," Sevarius said, "But is there any way we can get me down to the nice ambulances?"

"Shut up," Fox said. She looked at Xanatos. "Should we help them?"

"No my dear, I think Sevarius is right. I'm still dizzy from bloodloss and we would only be a hinderance."

Fox touched her belly. "but…"

He put an arm around her and led the way out. "Owen, get the bagged."

"Yes Mr. Xanatos." Ignoring his pained screams he picked up Sevarius, threw the injured man over his should, and headed after his employer.

On the roof they caught up with Thailog just as he was uncorking the vial in his hand. He looked exactly lik Goliath, but his coloring was different. He also wore a toga-like robe, apparently made from a bed sheet and held in place with a rope. His eyes were red, his hair white, and his skin deep black. Elisa pulled her gun. "Drop it!"

"Oh that would be a huge mistake," he said waving it. The gargoyles moved in fast but he held it up. "It's glass boys. Touch me and it'll break anyway."

Elisa looked over his shoulder as a cool wind. "We know cold will harm the virus."

"Admittedly," Thailog said. "If I don't do it just before dawn it'll decreasethe efficiancy by seventy percent. So only a few hundred people will transform."

"Thailog please," Goliath said. "You are a gargoyle. You don't need to do this."

"Oh but I do," Thailog said. "You see from what I hear you spent your lives perched on rooftops protecting people. Xanatos's computers have quite interesting files on you." He smiled. "I personally would like to try some of the finer things in life. And to do that, there has to be a society I can live in. Sadly as long as humans rule the world that can not happen." He shook his head. "Maybe physically I am a gargoyle, but mentally I think I'm more like Xanatos."

"Except he learns from his mistakes. When they find out you are behind this the people or gargoyles of this city will tear you apart Thailog."

"That's a chance I'll just have to take. And when I said I think like a human," he reached behind himself and from his rope-belt he pulled out a gun. He pointed it at them and fired in succession. The gargoyles charge, surprising him. Apparently Thailog did not know enough about his own physiology. The bullets bounced off their rock-hard skin.

Bronx's mouth bit down on Thailog's wrist and he dropped the vial. "No!" Lexington dove forward and caught it.

But Thailog was not so easy to bring down. Using his strength he threw them off. Hudson who had hung back drew his sword and swung. Powered by his strength the blade sliced down Thailog's right arm, drawing blood and another roar. Thailog kicked out and Hudson's breath was knocked out of him, sending him back onto his butt.

"You will not stop me," he said and tried to leap at Lexington. "Give me that vial!"

Behind him Goliath rose up and wrapped his arms around Thailog ina powerful grin. "Never!" He squeezed. Thailog roared in apin and struggled. The others tried to get closer, but Thailog's slashing leg claws and tail were whipping everywhere.

"Elisa!" Broadway cried. The gargoyles turned and saw her lying down in a spreading pool of blood.

"No!" Goliath cried. His grip released and Thailog pushed off.

He ran for the edge of the roof and looked over his shoulder. "If you'll take what I want at least I took something from you. Suffer." He jumped off the roof, wings spread, and disappeared over the edge.

The other gargoyles hesitated for only a moment, but all of them rushed to Elisa's side. Goliath bent down. "Elisa?"

"Hey… Goliath." She gasped. She was holding the bullet wound in her abdomen with both hands.

"Hurry we have to… He started to lift her and she screamed. From the back they saw a much bigger hole leading out of her body. He put her down quickly.

Elisa gritted her teeth. "Goliath, good ob… protecting the city." She forced a smile. "I'm just sorry I'll never get the chance to thank you properly." She smiled up at him.

"You don't need to thank me Elisa.'

She laughed and flinched a little. "That's why I love you Goliath. You're the perfect hero." She coughed and some blood got on her lips. She reached up and touched his face. "Too bad, I'll bleed out before you can save me this time."

"Elisa," he groaned. "I love you too."

"I know big guy. I just wish we could have tried to work it out." He looked at the others. "There has to be a way… where is the nearest hospital?"

Brooklyn pointed at the horizon. The sun was coming up. "Nowhere we'll have time to get to."

"Aye lad I'm afraid there's no much we can do," Hudson said sadly. Bronx bent down and licked Elisa's cheek.

"We can't just give up," Broadway said.

Lexington waddled over. "Uh guys, I have sort of a dumb idea."

Three weeks had gone by since Elisa Maza's death. Admittedly by the time the SWAT team had gotten up to the top of the castle it was too late to do anything. The "bio-terrorist" who had kidnapped Sevarius was long gone, leaving behind only a pool of Elisa's blood and some stone gargoyles. No body. Butt here was so much blood nobody could have survived. They even found some bits of what the coroner identified as Elisa's spinal chord.

Bluestone was helping Elisa's family clean out her apartment. They had taken her furrniture and cat and everything else. Now they were only moving a few boxes.

"I only knew her a few days, but your sister was a real class act," Bluestone said.

"I know," Beth Maza said.

He looked at her closely. "You know, I don't know you guys all that well, but you and your parents seem to be taking her death really well."

"We've had practice. My brother died a year ago."

"Yeah, heard about that. But I mean…" Neither parent had cried. Nor the sister. Matt had his suspicions. He'd secretly checked Elisa's cell phone record and several calls had gone out to her family a few days after her death. But the family said nothing. They were sad, but it was a quiet "it could have been worse, but not by much" sadness. Accepting and sad without grieving. Like when someone is crippled instead of killed.

He had also been digging into the reports of monsters in the city. Lately the gargoyle sightings had gone down a bit, but now people were seeing big hairy cat-monsters in the sewers, fighting off muggers and the like and occassionally stealing food. Xanatos refused to talk about it and according to them when Matt turned off the security system to let the SWAT team up it somehow erased the security footage from that night. Everyone knew it was bullshit, but nobody had proof. For that matter, as he played with the small gold ring with the pyramid symbol on his finger, he sometimes wondered about it himself. It was just too… unreal.

Something moved on the balcony. He got up and ran out to look. For just a brief moment he thought he saw somebody in the dark, red eyes glowing. But then something like a small hang glider popped open and they jumped, disappearing into the night.

"Too many mysteries," he mumbled. He played with the ring again. He could either chase after New York's monsters or work on exposing the Illuminati fromw ithin. Something told him the Illuminati would be easier.

On the nearby window he didn't ntoice the four fingered handprint. It was small and thin, like a woman's hand. And it quickly vanished off the glass in the night air.

Fox and David Xanatos stood on the rooftop of their castle, looking at the four gargoyle statues perched on the turrets. They all faced outward, claws and fangs bared. Protecting the castle.

"It's strange. They make me feel do safe," Fox said.

Xanatos nodded. "I know what you mean. Even with three of them missing."

Fox smiled. "At least they stuck around for the wedding. Do you know how hard it was designing a maid of honor dress for someone with wings?"

"As hard as it was redesigned fix tuxedos."

"Are you really not going to use them?"

"I gave my word. And they saved my life."

Fox nodded and kissed her husband. "Good." She looked up at the sky. "When will Elisa, Goliath, and Bronx return?"

"I have no clue. Owen said he lent them a special boat from Avalon as a reward for saving him. It'll take them all around the world. He thinks they're almost certain to find more gargoyles."

"It's too bad he won't use his magic to help us."

"I wouldn't want him too. Puck's gifts always come with a price. I prefer Owen's services. Something tells me that this isn't going to be an easy trip." He smiled and kissed her hair. "Besides I think we have enough magic between the two of us."

Fox laughed. Then she looked downa t the rooftop. The phoenix symbol from Demona's spell was still there, mixed with Elisa's blood. "We really need to clean this place up."

"Tried. Doesn't seem to come off."

"Pity. By the way dear, by mother is coming to visit soon. She wants to be here when I have the baby."

Xanatos smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. She said something about getting ready for a big family gathering." She shook her head. "Which is weird since I don't think I've even met anyone on my mother's side of the family."

He laughed. "Sounds like fun. It'll be nice to do something simple and not life threatening. And a man should always do his best to get on with the inlaws."

The End

Author's Note

Just something I had in my head. Email me and tell me what you think. Clayton_ Persoanlly I don't think it's perfect, but hey it's just a fan fic. Anyway if it were done as a live action thing I wouldn't mind seeing something like this. When it's done as a movie or miniseries you always have to sacrifice a few things to fit it all in. But at the same time you want to fit in as much as possible. So I replaced a few faceless minions with the Pack, blamed Demona for the entire mess which is true enough, and left a few open ends. Feel free to use this as a basis of your own fics.

Also if you like my writing style I do have ten books available for purchace including eight novels, a book of short stories, and the famous "How to be an Anime Characer".On Amazon and several other sites. I'd greatly appreciate reviews on those books.


End file.
